Breaking Every Rule
by GossipObsessedXOXO
Summary: Blair and Chuck. What should have happened during season 1. Starts during 'Blair Waldorf Must Pie.'
1. Teach Me

**Breaking Every Rule**

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Gossip Girl.

~*~*~*~

_Chapter One: Teach Me_

Sure, Chuck knew that on some level he loved his father; after all, he had spent the majority of his life trying to gain the man's approval. Of course, that hadn't happened yet. But sometimes…at times like right now, Chuck didn't care about impressing Bart, and he had to bite his tongue so hard to keep himself from telling him how he really felt that, on some occasions, Chuck swore that he bleed. He needed to get away…to get out of this house before he did something that he would regret – like putting that five-carat diamond ring down the sink drain and turning on the garbage disposal.

"I'm going out." Chuck announced as he passed by his father and placed the ring box that he had stumbled upon down on his desk. "Congratulations."

As Chuck sat in his limo, he mentally went over who he could call to kill the time. Normally, Nate would be the sensible option, because they could just go up to his suite and get high. That's what he loved about his best friend – they never forced each other to talk, it came naturally with the pot, and Chuck could get his problems out of his system while Nate just sat there, staring into the blank abyss. And it worked for them…at least most of the time. But Nate had enough of his own shit going on, everything was so fucked up with the Captain and Chuck didn't really want to intrude.

But as soon as he started going through his address book, he realized that the answer was so incredibly obvious. _Blair_. Ever since they were little, Chuck and Blair had always been there for each other. Of course, no one ever knew about this. Neither of them would dare tell a soul that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf were secretly best friends. That they knew each others deepest and darkest secrets, and weren't afraid of the other using it against them, because no matter how manipulative the two of them may be, they would never intentionally hurt each other.

_Intentionally_. That was the key word. It had been a five days they last saw each other at seventeenth birthday party. And Chuck had wanted to call, _desperately_, but he was too afraid to hear what she had to say. He assumed that, whatever she would tell him, wouldn't be good, because he woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He fucked up. He should have had more self control, because, the truth was, as much as he had always wanted Blair, having her wasn't worth losing her friendship, and Chuck was pretty sure that, after taking advantage of her in her time of need, she would _never_ forgive him.

However, Chuck decided to push those thoughts out of his mind, and _maybe_, just maybe he was wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuck confusedly walked into her empty room – Dorota had told her that Blair was up here, so why was—

"Serena?"

Chuck heard her call from the bathroom. He recognized that voice. It was just as raspy and was last with the same amount of regret as it was when he found out about her little…_condition_. It probably had something to do with the fact that Mr. Waldorf wasn't downstairs. Slowly, Chuck opened the door and found her leaning back against the bathroom wall. It must have been a while ago, because the rancid smell had almost dissipated, and Blair's hair was wet, which meant she already took a shower. "Hey," Chuck said as he approached her.

Blair stiffened at the sound of his voice and quickly wiped away the remnants of tears. "It's not what you think." Maybe she could admit this to Serena…but not to Chuck. Not after everything.

"Really?" Chuck raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to her. "What do I think, Blair?"

She rolled her eyes at him – who the hell gave him the right to be so smug? "You think I…that I made myself do it." Blair paused and then took a deep breath before looking at him for the first time since they last slept together five days ago. "But I didn't. It wasn't on purpose…you have to believe me."

Chuck nodded and then brushed the tears that she wasn't able to hide anymore from under her eyes. "I believe you."

"No you don't." she stated, forcing out a laugh. "It's just that I _felt_ sick."

"Because your Dad's not here?" he asked, bringing up what he assumed to be the reason for her relapse.

To both of their surprise, Blair leaned her head against his shoulder, "That and other things."

"Start with this." He told her, "Why isn't he here?"

Blair scoffed, "Eleanor told him not to come. She told him I was so mad at him for leaving that I didn't want to see him," Chuck nodded and Blair kept going. "And then Serena and I got in a fight. She knows about us. Apparently the _brilliant_ Chuck Bass doesn't have the common sense to lock the door before seducing someone." Chuck couldn't help but let out a little laugh at her sarcasm, which prompted Blair to as well. "Anyway…she just…said some stuff. And I got mad and threw the whole thing with her and Nate back in her face. I'm not a slut. She can't just treat me like I'm a whore."

"Are you kidding?" Chuck asked with a raised eyebrow, "_You_, Blair Waldorf, who only lost her virginity last week and who has had sex twice in her life think that you're a slut because _Serena_, the girl who has probably slept with the same, if not more, people than I have tells you that you are? She's a hypocrite."

Laughing, Blair said, "Well, now you're making me sound like an idiot, Bass. I know I'm not a slut, I just hate that she thinks that she has the right to treat me like one. But you're right, she is being a hypocrite."

Chuck smirked, "I know I'm right." With that said, he stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come on…it smells like vomit."

"Fuck you," Blair spat, but took his hand anyway. "It does not! I cleaned…Lysoled…Fabrized…_showered_."

"Blair," Chuck said with a laugh as they both took a seat on her bed, "I was kidding. It's fine…plus," he paused, "it's not like it's the first time I've caught you in this kind of situation."

She didn't really know how to respond to him, so she just rolled her eyes and allowed the exhaustion to take over and lied down on her bed. Chuck smiled at the sight of her and, in a spur of the moment decision, decided to lay down with her, pulling her into his chest. After a few moments, Chuck let out a huge sigh and finally spoke. "I found a ring." Blair looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and Chuck just shrugged, "Bart's going to propose to Lily."

"Oh." Blair responding, leaving them in a comfortable silence for a few moments before she spoke again, "But your dad has remarried before."

"It's different." Chuck started. "Yeah; he's married random twenty-five-year-old gold-diggers who I knew didn't mean anything. _Lily_ is his age and already has kids and her own money. My dad may be have been married since…the _incident_." No one ever referred to Chuck's mothers death as what it really was. People very rarely discussed Evelyn Bass, but when they did, her demise was always referred to as the 'accident' or 'incident' or 'unfortunate event'. "But I've never had a step mom. I don't want one."

Blair suddenly rolled over so that she was lying directly on top of him and started nibbling at his ear, stopping for a moment to whisper, "No one is asking you to replace her." A smirk formed on her face as she looked into his eyes and jokingly added, "And who knows? Maybe having a woman influence in the house will teach you some manners."

Raising a suggestive eyebrow, Chuck flipped them over so he was on top of her and said, "I'd rather you teach me," he paused. "My good manners can be rewarded with sexual favors; and as for the bad ones…I'll let you get creative."

"Oh really?" Blair asked incredulously as she kissed him and wrapped her leg around his waist.

Chuck then let his hand travel down her thigh, and, for some reason that was completely beyond him, Chuck forgot about their little game of wits and pulled away, looking into her eyes with a serious face. "You are so beautiful," he stated and then started nibbling on her neck. "Do you even _know_ what you do to me?"

"Hmm?" she asked, while letting out a small moan.

He concentrated on the nape of her neck – his very own kryptonite – as he answered her question. "You make me…" he paused, unable to think of a way to describe the affect she had on him, "You make me…I don't even know. My stomach is still fluttering."

"Mine too," was all Blair could manage. It was beyond her why those words, not only made sense to her, but why they made her feel so much more wanted, desired, and cared about than anything Nate had ever said to her. But she still couldn't help but remember that this was Chuck Bass, and he did not belong in her bed, kissing her lips, caressing her bare thigh with one hand and bringing the other up her dress, slowly making his way up to her breast.

Even though she knew all of this, even though she knew she would probably end up getting hurt, Blair could not help but be drawn to him…no, she wasn't drawn to him – she _needed_ him. She needed his strong hands on her body and she needed to hear the sound of his voice whispering in her ear. She needed him to look at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world, like she was the only person who mattered.

Chuck, who was clearly enjoying this as much as she was, looked into her eyes as he retracted his hand from her breast and brought it to the zipper, pausing a moment to kiss her lips and, as always, wait for her approval. After she nodded, Chuck slowly unzipped her dress, but was careful not to stare at her body. Instead, he was transfixed on her eyes. Chuck smirked when she shivered from his touch, "Cold?" Blair shook her head, but he disregarded her response. "Body heat, Blair. I'll warm you up."

"Really?" Blair asked, incredulously. "In that case, I think you have _way_ to many clothes on." She momentarily overpowered him and flipped them both over, so she was now on top of him, straddling his waist. Blair started to unbutton his shirt, eventually growing impatient and tore his off, causing buttons to go flying all over the place.

After getting Chuck in his boxers, he sat up and unhooked her bra. "You know," Chuck started as caressed her body, "There's a lot I have to teach you, Blair. A lot you have yet to…_experience_."

All of the sudden, Blair became painfully aware of the fact that he had _so_ much more experience than she did, he was her first, and Blair didn't even know if she was _good_. So she had to learn. She had to learn because he couldn't get bored with her. "Teach me, Chuck," she whispered and nibbled on his ear. "Please. Just teach me..._show_ me. _Now_."

Chuck stared at her for a moment in absolute awe – he really hadn't expected her to say that, he expected her to roll her eyes and brush off her comment, but her response blew him away. The truth was, Blair didn't really need to learn anything – she was already the best he'd ever had. What he really meant was that he needed to expose her to different things. Expand her horizon, which was exactly what he was going to do.


	2. A Little More Than Kiss

_**Breaking Every Rule**_

_Chapter Two: A Little More Than Kiss_

It had been two days since the 'lesson', and oh, what a lesson it was. He had 'educated' her for hours; in ways she didn't even know possible. After they had sufficiently worn themselves out, Blair cuddled up to Chuck – she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and draped one of her legs over his waist. Chuck was completely aware of how uncharacteristic this was of him – he had never cuddled with a girl after sex. But Blair was different; for some reason, he couldn't help but wrap his arm around her and pull her in as close as possible. Despite being tired, neither of them could fall asleep, they were too amazed with their experience; so instead, they just lied there, reveling in the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other.

The next day, Blair showed up at his suite demanding a 'pop quiz', and of course Chuck was ready and willing to test her abilities. Chuck Bass wasn't one to disappoint.

And now, two days after Thanksgiving, and their first day back in school, Blair sat in her chemistry class trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes burning into the back of her head from the other side of the room. Blair discretely took out her phone to send him a text.

_Stop ogling, it's creepy_

_-B_

A moment later, she felt her phone vibrate.

_Can't help it._

_-C_

A grin appeared on her face as she quickly glanced over at him, locking eyes for a split second before looking away – neither of them could risk Gossip Girl getting suspicious.

_If you stop looking now, you can touch later. Your place after dinner._

_-B_

Truth be told, she wanted to go up to him right now and drag him into his limo for a mid-day rendezvous, but she could never do that. Instead of waiting for him to respond, Blair put away her phone and tried to focus on Mr. Peizer's excruciatingly boring lesson, but all she could think about was _him_. The way he ran his fingers through her hair, how he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and how she could feel his heart beat when she would rest her head on his chest. Could she really be developing _feelings_ for him? For Chuck Bass? Blair let out a huge sigh and forced herself to take notes, but, as expected, he texted her back.

_What did I do to deserve you?_

_-C_

The bell rang before she could respond, and, somehow, they were the last two left in the classroom. The moment the room was completely empty, Chuck closed the door and then pushed Blair up against the wall, "I've missed you."

She had to fight to keep on a serious face as Chuck started to nibble on her neck. "I said _later_, Chuck. Not in school."

"Of course not, Ms. Waldorf." Chuck smirked, clearly getting into the idea of role-playing…they were in a classroom, after all. "But I'm more than willing to do some…_extra credit_ assignments for you." Blair started to lose all semblance of her self-restraint, and wrapped her hands around his neck before pressing her lips against his, but the moment she felt his hand start to inch up her skirt, Blair snapped out of it and shoved him off of her. "What was that for?" Chuck shot at her, somewhat pissed.

Blair rolled her eyes and began to gather her things; "We're not having sex in school." Chuck groaned, as if to ask why, and Blair looked down sheepishly. "I'm still new at this, and unlike _some people_, sex is meaningful to me, and this definitely wouldn't be meaningful."

A slow smirk started to form on Chuck's face. "So, you're saying what we do is…meaningful?"

She suddenly looked up at Chuck in shock. Sure, they had admitted to the 'butterflies', but what she just said…that was different. And, who was she kidding? This was Chuck Bass. They had never discussed being exclusive, and he probably had countless girls on the side. What made her think that she was special. "What?" she finally asked, visibly nervous. "I…That's not what I meant."

Still smirking, Chuck said, "Yes it is. Admit it, Blair: you like me." When she didn't respond, his face fell. He was just about to say something to make her think that this was just sex to him, too, but then he saw the look on her face. It wasn't that she didn't care; it wasn't even denial – it was fear. "Blair," he said her name softly, as he leaned his forehead against hers, "I like you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~

She spent the rest of the school day thinking about that conversation. About how he had told her with such ease. She was definitely falling for him – and she was falling fast.

Being one to always hold true to her words, Blair showed up at Chuck's apartment at 9:00 that night – Bart was supposed to be out of town, so she wasn't worried about him seeing her. However, she definitely didn't expect to walk off of the elevator and find Chuck sitting in the living room with his father and the van der Woodsen's.

"Blair." Lily announced when she noticed her. Chuck immediately looked up at her in shock – he had completely forgotten she was supposed to be coming over. Apparently, Bart had canceled his trip to propose to Lily, and she, along with Serena and Eric had come over for dinner. "What are you doing here?"

After quickly covering up the dumbstruck look on her face, Blair smiled and said, "Mr. Peizer asked that I tutor Chuck in chemistry," she looked at Bart but was careful to avoid making eye-contact with Serena, "I guess he forgot to mention that you were having company. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Bart let out what would probably be considered a smile – he had always liked Blair, and was pleasantly surprised to hear that Chuck had agreed to be tutored. "You're not intruding, and I'm sure everyone would be okay with Charles excusing himself to do some work."

Chuck smiled at Blair – they were all so oblivious. But that was probably because it was _Blair_ who had stopped by, no one would expect them to be sleeping together. Of course, Blair wasn't going to have sex with him while there were other people in his house, but before she could refuse, Chuck spoke. "Thank you, father." He stood up and looked at Blair, "Shall we?"

"Actually," Serena interrupted, "Do you mind if I had a word with Blair first?"

Blair attempted not to roll her eyes – they hadn't spoken since their argument on Thanksgiving, but she couldn't refuse and make a scene in front of Lily and Bart. Once they were in Chuck's room, Serena looked at Blair with the same disgusted and judgmental expression that she did when they'd discussed…well, more like argued, about her 'relationship' with Chuck. "Seriously, Blair? You're still hooking up with him?"

"I don't see how this concerns you." Blair said sternly. There was no way she was letting Serena repeat all the things she did the other day. It wasn't fair.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Serena, and she looked at her best friend in shock. "Do you _like_ him?" she didn't respond. "Oh my God! You do! How did this even happen? I mean…this is _Chuck_ we're talking about. You should know better."

She rolled her eyes – she was still a little pissed at Serena, and definitely wasn't in the mood to talk about whatever it was that was going on between her and Chuck. And Serena's reaction to hearing that Blair had feelings for him didn't do anything to change her mind. She just quirked an eyebrow, "You don't have the right to judge me, Serena. After everything you've done…all the people you've slept with, all the nights I've had to drag myself out of bed at 3:00 in the morning to pick your drunken ass up and hold your hair back when you threw up. After _you_ left me to deal with my dad leaving! You do _not_ have the right to judge me!"

"Blair…this has nothing to do with that. I just don't want you to get hurt." She didn't respond, so Serena kept talking, "And Chuck _will_ hurt you."

"No he won't." she whispered. "He's been there. When I've needed someone and you were too busy to give a shit, he was there." Serena furrowed her brow – she had no idea what Blair was even talking about. When was she 'too busy to give a shit'? "Thanksgiving." Blair answered Serena's silent question. "My dad never showed up." Serena's face immediately softened. "Eleanor told him I didn't want him coming. I relapsed—"

"Oh my God," she said quietly. "I had no idea, B. I'm so sorry."

Blair shrugged, but it was obvious that she was on the verge of tears, "I saw Gossip Girl…you were too busy spending to holiday with your boyfriend in _Brooklyn_ of all places to answer your phone…I texted you _and_ called. But you never showed up. Chuck did. He _always_ shows up. So you don't have the right to judge me for liking him."

"Okay." Serena nodded and gave her best friend a huge hug. "I won't judge…but promise me you'll be careful?"

Blair smiled, but they were interupted by a knock on the door, followed by Chuck entering the room. "You ready to study?" he asked her with a smirk.

"We're not having sex, Chuck. People are here."

His smirk grew into a full out grin and, completely disregarding Serena's presence, said, "What happened to 'if you stop ogling now, you can touch later?'"

"Ugh!" Serena announced with a disgusted face and looked over at Blair, "I may not be judging, but I do _not_ want to hear this!"

"Don't be jealous, sis," Chuck said and Serena glared at her. "You can always join."

Blair glared at him and Serena smacked up upsite the head before saying, "First of all, you're repulsive, and second, I am not, nor will I ever be your sister." With that said, she left the room, hoping that Blair would stick to her word and not have sex with him when they were in the apartment.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Chuck let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank God you're here."

She rolled he eyes, "I already told you, we're not sleeping together with _father_ here."

"Fine." Chuck said, surprising Blair with how easy he gave in. "I'm just glad you got me out of there. Blair looked at him sympathetically, but he just played it off as if it was nothing and walked closer to her, putting his hands on her hips. "Maybe we can't have sex…but can I still kiss you?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

Blair smiled and said, "I think that's a good compromise." In response, Chuck lightly touched his lips to her, letting it linger for a moment, but Serena's words suddenly popped back into Blair's head and she moved her face to the side. "Wait."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"If we're going to continue this, there can't be anyone else," she started, looking directly into his eyes, "I'm not going to be one of your whores, and if you can't agree to that, then—"

Chuck cut her off, "There hasn't been anyone else…and you could _never_ be one of my whores."

A smile slowly formed on Blair's face and she nodded, "Maybe we could do more than kiss…but just a little more."


	3. Beautiful Disaster

Note:

First of all, I'd like to thank you all for the _amazing_ reviews! I really appreciate it.

Second, a few of you have said that you don't want Nate to be involved in this piece, but I feel that, eventually, the whole situation will have to be addressed. But don't worry, it won't be anything like it was in the actual show.

This chapter didn't turn out like I had originally planned, but I wanted to keep with Chuck's issues with Bart for a little bit more. However, this is still a Chuck/Blair story and the whole thing won't be about his relationship with his dad.

I hope you like the chapter!

**Breaking Every Rule**

_Chapter Three: Beautiful Disaster_

"Could you be any more desperate, Bass?" Blair asked as she answered her phone – she had _just_ left his suite an hour ago and he was already calling her. Of course, even though she pretended to be annoyed, they both knew she loved the attention that he gave her. Their 'relationship' may have been undefined…in fact, it might not have been a relationship at all, but regardless, Blair had never been this happy with a guy in her life.

He laughed into the phone, "Probably…what are you doing right now? Other than fantasizing about me, that is."

Blair smirked, and jokingly said into the phone, "How did you know I was fantasizing about you, Bass?" he didn't respond, only let out a little chuckle, and Blair continued to talk, "Actually, I was going to spend the rest of the night home. You wore me out today…Maybe watch a movie or something."

He grinned into the phone; the mere idea of Blair needed to recuperate from their…_activities_ sent chills up his spine. "What movie?" Chuck asked her, "If it's not boring, I can come over and watch it with you…anything I would like?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Chuck hesitated for a moment before answering her honestly, "I guess not." The truth was, even if being with Blair _wasn't _enough to make him want to sit through whatever Audrey movie she was going to force him to watch, getting out of his house was more than enough reason. He couldn't deal with Bart, and the whole 'marriage' situation.

Blair giggled into the phone; "Okay…I'll see you in a few."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Just before Chuck could leave his house, he heard a familiar, yet unwanted voice call his name. "Charles?"

"Yeah?" Chuck asked, walking into the living room where his father was sitting on the couch.

Bart gestured for Chuck to take a seat, "I thought we should talk," Chuck watched as his father searched for the correct words, for a way to have this conversation like a normal father and son would, but instead, he said, "I've been married before. And I do not need your permission."

Chuck stiffened at his words and immediately went on the defensive, "I never said you did," he paused, "Is that all? Because I actually have somewhere I need to be—"

Letting out a sigh, Bart shook his head. "Charles…you've seemed upset ever since you found the ring on Thanksgiving."

"Was it that obvious?" he asked, his words laced with sarcasm, and glared at him.

Bart returned the look and then said, "Your mother…" Chuck looked up at his father, shocked that he would bring her up. As far as he knew, Bart never spoke about her. Even right after it happened, when six-year-old Chuck would ask his dad why, he would just brush him off and find an excuse to either change the topic, or leave. "She died a long time ago."

"I know." He replied. The truth was, Chuck was pissed as hell. His dad had rejected him for his whole life, but now was more than willing to not only remarry and replace his mom, but also get two more kids to replace him. "Ten years ago…Is there a point to this?"

After briefly closing his eyes to collect his thoughts, Bart said, "I don't understand why you're making this so difficult, Charles."

"Me?" Chuck scoffed, "I'm not making anything difficult. You're the one who wanted to 'talk'…since when do we _talk_…about anything? Especially about Mom?"

Bart gave his son a confused look – Chuck was definitely flawed, but the one thing Bart was always proud of was the respect he had for him. Now it seemed like there was nothing to be proud of. "Charles," he started, "how is Lily different than anyone else I've married?"

"Why do you suddenly care about my opinion? Or anything having to do with me, for that matter."

"What?" Bart asked.

Sighing, Chuck stood up and said, "Forget it. I'm moving back into the suite. Enjoy your new family."

"Charles!" Chuck turned around when his father called after him and crossed his arm, waiting for him to say something. "I'm not good at this," he paused, "I'm the first to admit that I haven't been the best father…especially after your mother." Chuck just shrugged – he didn't want to show Bart any emotion. "I didn't know how to deal with it…and I didn't want you to tell me what you saw. I want to fix that."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "I'm not six anymore, Dad…I don't need to go over the gory details of finding my mother after she downed a bottle of Ambien." his voice was slowly escalating into a yell and was suddenly unable to control himself. It had been ten years and he was finally getting everything off of his chest, and, even though her knew he would regret it, he just couldn't stop. "I don't need my father to stop blaming me long enough to tell me that it wasn't my fault…"

"It wasn't." Bart told his son in shock. Sure, he knew that being forced to cope with Evelyn's death alone couldn't have been good for him, but he had absolutely no idea that Chuck blamed himself. In fact, part of the reason that he avoided talking to him about it was because he was afraid that Chuck blamed him. "I never thought it was."

This was getting way to personal for Chuck and he knew it. He was already starting to choke up and Chuck Bass did _not_ cry, especially in front of Bart. So he took a moment to calm himself down and took the necessary time to suppress the tears that he felt coming. The two Bass men were way too preoccupied to hear the elevator ding and notice the three people step into the penthouse. "Like I said, I don't need you to tell me that anymore. I'm making this easy for you, Dad. I'm moving into my suite and letting you go off to your new family. Can't you just be grateful and leave it at that?"

Bart furrowed his eyebrows, "No," he said. "And I'm not 'going off to my new family'. How could you even think that?"

"How could I not?" Chuck shot back, now, losing all semblance of self-control. "You're selling the apartment! _Mom's_ apartment! The only picture of her is the one in _my_ room! And you expect me to be _okay_ with you getting rid of the only memory of her? Especially when I'm the only one who even seems to care?!" Bart just stared at his son, completely speechless and after a few moments, Chuck looked at his watch and then let out a sigh – he was supposed to be over at Blair's forty-five minutes ago. "I'm going out." Chuck turned to make his way towards the elevator, but froze for a moment when he was the three van der Woodsen's standing there, looking at Chuck in shock. He just scoffed, "Perfect."

With that said, Chuck stormed past them and into the elevator…he needed to get out of there.

Chuck walked into Blair's room ten minutes later and found her sitting on her bed and, to his complete and utter shock, wearing _sweatpants_. Normally, Blair would never let _anyone_ see her like that, but somehow, Chuck had a way of making her feel comfortable in her own skin, so she didn't really bother to put herself together after showering.

He loved how she looked when she didn't make an effort – it was like she only showed her true beauty to those who were worthy…and he was actually one of them. "You look beautiful," he said, despite how upset he was. She always had a way of making him relax. Blair just rolled her eyes and, figuring that she was pissed about having to wait for him, he added, "I know, I'm late…"

"It's okay," she told him softly, and Chuck looked at her, confused by how understanding she was, but the look on her face told him everything. "Serena called."

He shrugged, "Should have figured," he paused before looking into her eyes once again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I never asked you to." Blair replied, as if it was that simple, and then pat the bed, letting him know to come sit next to her. Once he was seated, she said, "I have Breakfast at Tiffany's, Sabrina, Charade, and, because I'm _so_ nice, and I happen to have a thing for Heath Ledger…I stole the Dark Night from Tyler's room."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh, he knew the only reason she was even _considering_ watching that movie was because she knew he loved it. "I never knew you were into the Joker," he pointed out before standing up and putting the movie into her DVD player.

Blair smirked and walked over to him, and, once she was close enough, she wrapped here arms around him from behind. "What can I say? There is something very…appealing about the villain."

A smile started to form on Chuck's face and he led her back to the bed so they could lie down and watch the movie comfortably. It was obvious that she was referring to him as the 'villain', and it was beyond him how discussing something as insignificant as a _movie_ could make him feel so much better.

Chuck was only half-paying attention to the movie – the smell of Blair's shampoo was way too intoxicating to ignore. So he started to run one of his hands through it while he was spooning with her. Blair found herself surprisingly engrossed in the movie. He then lightly kissed her neck and rested his head on top of hers, so their cheeks were pressed up against one another. Blair then took his hand, playing with his fingers and occasionally kissing one of them. It was extremely unusual for Chuck to be this intimate and close to someone without actually having sex, but it just seemed right for them.

They stayed like that until the movie ended, and even then, neither of them wanted to move. Chuck was afraid that the moment he did, reality would sink in and he would have to think about dealing with the repercussions of saying what he did to Bart. And Blair, she just didn't want the moment to end – it wasn't that she was glad that Chuck was having problems with his father, she just loved that he was willing to be so close to her. It proved that he actually cared about her just as much as she did about him.

"Thank you." He finally told her, and they both let themselves surrender into a deep slumber, still holding hands. And, although they would never admit it, they both were thinking the same think: they were falling in love.


	4. Anything For You

Breaking Every Rule

_Chapter Four: Anything For You_

Chuck walked into the Chief Executive Magazines 's annual CEO of the Year party – of course, this wasn't an event that he was normally invited to, but this year, the magazine had chosen to honor the one and only Bart Bass. The truth was, Chuck hadn't spoken to his father since their argument over a week ago, and he was very hesitant about actually showing up tonight, but in the end, Nate, Blair, and even Serena had persuaded him to go (separately, of course). But now that he was there, he wasn't so sure it was the best decision.

However, a smile instantly formed on his face when he spotted Blair standing by the bar with her best friend, who, thankfully, was the one person who he didn't have to hide their relationship from. So he walked over to them and squeezed his way in between the two. "Blair," he greeted her, trying to ignore the butterflies that started to flutter every time he saw her – they were in public, and couldn't risk a Gossip Girl sighting. He then glanced over at Serena, pretending she had absolutely no idea about his fight with Bart. "Sis."

"_Sis?_" Serena asked with a questioning eyebrow raised. "Since when am I your sister?" Her words caused Blair to glare at her. Did she really have to be so mean about it, especially when she _knew_ that he was having a hard time with the whole Lily-Bart situation. Apparently, Serena read her mind because her face instantly softened, "Chuck…I didn't mean to upset you."

He scoffed. "You didn't."

Both Blair and Serena decided not to mention that they knew he was lying; in a lame attempt to change the topic, Blair said, "So…" drawing the word out, "Serena and I went shopping today." Blair lowered her voice a little and Serena made a disgusted face, knowing what was going to come out of her best friends mouth next. "I got you a present."

"Oh really?" Chuck asked, smirking. "And what kind of present might that be?"

"The kind I wear," she said seductively. "And if you're good, you can unwrap it later."

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as soon as he noticed Nate walking over. "Nathaniel!" he greeted with fake enthusiasm. Sure, Nate was his best friend…just not when Blair was around. "And Brooklyn?" he asked when he saw Dan walking next to him.

Serena grinned and gave Dan a quick kiss. "Since when do you guys hang out?"

"Oh…" Nate started, "I went into this café in Brooklyn after visiting my Dad in rehab and Dan was there, so we just hung out."

"Yeah," Dan laughed, "And he's not as much of an idiot as I originally thought."

Nate and Serena both laughed, but Chuck stayed silent and Blair rolled her eyes, as if to say that, of course, Nate was an idiot. He then looked over at his ex-girlfriend and awkwardly smiled. "Hey, Blair."

"Nate." She greeted, "Long time no see." The awkward conversation was prevented when a man stepped up to the podium on stage, introducing Chuck's father to accept the award. They all watched as Bart made his way on stage, placing down his speech on the podium before speaking.

"_Thank you. I am so honored to be here today to accept this years CEO of the Year Award. I would like to thank those who chose to give me this award, as well as everyone who has worked for Bass Industries – all of whom have played a crucial part in helping to make the business such a success."_ Bart quickly glanced around the room, and a surprised look appeared on his face when he spotted his son standing there – he truly hadn't expected him to show up. He then folded up his speech and placed it back in his pocket before delivering a completely unexpected speech.

"_The New York Times recently published an article on my receiving this award. They said, and I quote "More towers than Trump, more bucks than Bloomberg. Bart Bass definitely made his mark on Manhattan. But the real story is always the one happening in private – away from the headlines." The reality to this statement is the reason that I've always tried to keep my personal and family life separate from my work. But, I've recently realized that doing so is impossible, because, as much as my employees and business associates have helped me reach this level of success, I couldn't have done it if I wasn't motivated. I was self-motivated until I met my late wife._"

Bart paused, still looking at his son, who was in complete shock, and was pretty sure that he was imagining this whole thing. But he was too absorbed in the speech to ask the people around him if they heard it too. So he continued to listen as his father started to speak again.

"_Having her to believe in me, inspired me to work even harder, and made me determined to give her everything she could ever ask for…although she never really asked for anything._ _But the greatest gift she gave me was my son, Charles. After her passing, I became even more determined to give him every opportunity in the world. Of course, I've made mistakes along the way, both in my family life, and with the company, but I ultimately believe that I did a good job in raising my son, as well as Bass Industries. Thank you."_

While the crowd applauded at his, unexpected, yet incredible speech, Nate, Blair, and Serena looked over at Chuck, who was still staring at his father. Bart gave a glance towards his son and nodded, hoping he had gotten the message across. He realized that he had when he saw Chuck smile a little bit, and nod back. After that exchange, they both went back to their previous actions, brushing off what had happened…they were Basses, after all.

~*~*~*~*~

The moment Blair walked out of her AP Calc class, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and pull her into a vacant hallway. Before she could even react, Chuck had turned her around so her back was pressed up against the wall and he kissed her. "I've missed you."

Blair moaned into his mouth. "Well, we'll just have to do something to fix that, won't we?" Blair asked with a smirk. Chuck let out a deep groan and placed his hands on her waist before kissing her again.

He had canceled their plans after the party on Saturday order to speak with his father. Of course, Blair understood that, but it was Wednesday now, and this she had missed him. But, even if she wanted to, Blair was in absolutely no position to grant him any…sexual favors for the next five to seven days. She pulled away from him. "But not yet."

Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion. She had just been so into their little make out session, and now she didn't want to be with him? What was with her? But then it hit her – she had to be playing around with him, so he smirked and said, in that deep, raspy voice that always sent chills up her spine, "Please, Blair. I've been _craving_ you."

She chuckled and lightly pushed him off of her, "As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm going to make you suffer. No sex until further notice."

As soon as she started to walk away, Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her back, looking at her desperately. The truth was, he didn't just miss the sex, he missed _her_ as well. He missed spending time with her. So he let out a sigh and then said, "Fine. No sex. Just come over after school. We can watch a movie or something." Blair looked at him skeptically, unsure of whether or not she could trust him to _not _seduce her. When he noticed this, he said, "I promise…just a movie."

~*~*~*~*~

Blair showed up at Chuck's suite exactly one hour after school ended, but, no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of the feeling, she just couldn't help herself from worrying that Chuck would seduce her – she never really had too much self control when it came to him. She stood in front of the door, seriously considering turning around and going home, but before she could make a run for it, the door opened.

"Blair," Chuck drawled, holding the door open for her. "Come in." She just rolled her eyes and strutted past him. After sitting down on the couch she glanced over at him, and reading her mind, Chuck held up a DVD. "Roman Holiday?"

A grin formed on her face as Chuck started the movie and then covered them both with his cashmere blanket. Blair found herself resting her head on his shoulder, and, as much as she hated to admit it, the butterflies in her stomach just wouldn't stop fluttering.

Problems only started to arise when he placed his hand on her knee. It was an innocent enough gesture, so Blair didn't make anything of it. Even Chuck Bass could be affectionate without doing anything sexual…right? "You look so hot today…" Chuck drawled as he moved his hand to rest right above her knee, on her lower thigh, and began to lightly massage the area.

"Chuck…" Blair warned, "I'm leaving if you don't stop." He could sense the hesitation in her voice, and Chuck was sure that Blair wanted this as much as he did, so he just shook his head, as if to tell him that he knew she wouldn't, and started to kiss her neck. "Seriously, Bass." Blair kept saying, trying harder and harder to suppress her moans. Why did he have to be so god damned irresistible? "You need to stop."

"No." He told her in a husky voice. "Just go with it, Blair. We both know it's inevitable."

Blair sucked in a deep breath when she felt his hand travel up her skirt – this couldn't be happening. She had to find a way to get him to stop before this went to far. "Please, Chuck." She whispered, but something made her part her legs ever so slightly. "You're going to regret this."

He smirked as he finally pulled her panties to the side. "Now why would I re—" Chuck stopped mid-sentence when he felt _it_, and he finally understood why she was so hesitant. In all his years of womanizing, he had never been forced to deal with something like this. It was as if time was frozen for the both of them – they had no idea how to react to the situation, but Chuck finally pulled his hand from out of her skirt. "Oh…" he stated, as if it was _that_ simple.

Blair's eyes widened as she snapped out of her daze and she stood up abruptly. "Oh my God." She covered her face with both of her hands. "I…" she paused before peeking up at him and, to her surprise, he didn't look disgusted, just very, very confused. "I should go."

"No." Chuck stood up and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving, and Blair looked down at it, surprised that he would even _touch_ her after what had just happened. "I mean…you don't have to leave. We can just…forget about it, right?"

She eyed him for a moment, studying his face for any sign of sarcasm. She couldn't find any, but still – there was absolutely no way she could be there right after that. "Right…" Blair started, and then started talking faster than she ever had before to make sure that Chuck had no opportunity to interrupt, "but I really should be going. I have a lot of work to do and Eleanor gets back from Paris tonight. I'll just see you later." By the time she finished her sentence, Blair was already out of the door, and only allowed herself to take a breath once she was safely out of his sight.

Blair immediately rushed into an elevator and hopped in a cab (ew) back to her penthouse. Meanwhile, Chuck hadn't moved from where he stood in his suite since Blair left – he knew that Blair was probably humiliated, but it wasn't really her fault. On some level, it was kind of flattering that she didn't have the will power to actually stop him from taking things to the next level, and when he really thought about it, he was to blame for the whole situation. He really should have listened to her, but he just wanted her so badly.

And now, his inability to control his raging teenage hormones resulted in him possibly screwing up the best thing that has ever happened to him. Chuck knew that he should deal with the situation and go talk to her, but it was too damn awkward. He stayed like that until a knock on his door snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

"Nathaniel." Chuck greeted as he opened the door, acting as if he didn't just go through the most uncomfortable experience of his life. "What can I help you with?"

"The strangest thing just happened…I was on my way up here and I saw Blair rush out of the elevator…she looked like she just saw ghost or something." He paused, pondering what could have happened for a moment. "Was she here?"

"No," Chuck lied, "She was probably with Serena. They're always fighting."

Nate nodded, "Yeah…especially now." Chuck raised a questioning eyebrow and Nate clarified, "I mean, whenever Blair's PMSing, she's a huge bitch." He still looked at his best friend confused, as if to ask Nate how he knew when it was Blair's time of the month. Understanding his silent question, Nate responded, "We dated for _years_…you kind of just figure things like this out…plus, her boobs are bigger."

Chuck _had_ noticed that her chest was more prominent, but he just assumed she was wearing a push-up bra. He couldn't help but want to say something to Nate about looking at _his_ girlfriend's breasts. Then again, she wasn't exactly his 'girlfriend' and they weren't public about their relationship, so he decided it would be better to just keep his mouth shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two days since the 'incident', and Blair was still avoiding Chuck. She had neglected to show up to their mid-day rendezvous in his limo and hadn't answered his three phone calls and five texts (not that he was counting or anything). But, finally fed up with the whole situation, Chuck made the decision to suffer through the uncomfortable conversation and confront her. So he marched into her room after school and found her lying on her bed, flipping though a magazine. "You've been avoiding me, Waldorf."

Blair scoffed, "I have not. I've just been busy."

He smirked, "I can tell…Vogue taking up all your time, B?" She rolled her eyes and he continued. "Someone's acting a little bitchy today. Is it that time of the month, B?"

"Is that a joke, Chuck?!" Blair hissed at him and then stood up to open the door for him, suggesting that he should leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before she could. "The other day was humiliating enough. I'm not going to just stand here while you mock me about it."

"Okay," Chuck sighed. "Fine…I'm sorry. But…we should seriously just forget about it. I don't even care." Blair just looked at him skeptically – it amazed her how he could be so much more relaxed about the situation than she was. "And they say absence makes the heart grow fonder…so as soon as you let me know that we _can_ be together…it'll be so much more amazing."

A slow smile etched its way onto Blair's face and she let out a little laugh. She _was_ being a little ridiculous about the whole situation. And it wasn't like it didn't happen to every single girl in the world. Plus, Chuck cared about her so much that he made the first move to resolve their problem. He laughed as well and touched his forehead to hers. "Fine."

Chuck lightly kissed her lips. "I brought something for you." Blair quirked an eyebrow, unsure what he could have gotten her, but she was excited nonetheless, so she held out her hand and her jaw dropped when she saw the gift. Her jaw dropped and she threw it back at him – clearly, she had amazing aim because it hit him right in the middle of his head. Despite the pain, Chuck broke out in laughter. "I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself."

"You bought me _tampons_, Chuck?! I hate you!" Blair yelled at him.

Instead of indulging her, a slow smile formed on his face. "No you don't."

"Yes I do." She deadpanned. "You're disgusting and I hate you."

Before she could say anything else, Chuck walked closer to her and then gently kissed her. It was different than any kiss they have ever experienced; it was sensual, their tongues moved in sync and, although ever other time they've made out had been amazing, it just felt like this was an expression of their feelings towards one another. "What were you saying?" Chuck finally asked.

"Huh?" she responded wit her own question. As much as Blair wanted to, she couldn't even form words. But, finally, she was able to gather her thoughts. "How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

Blair looked down before looking back up into his eyes. "How do you go from being a complete ass to…this person?" Chuck quirked an eyebrow, letting Blair know that he didn't understand who 'this person' was, so she clarified. "It's like you act like my…my boyfriend. And I don't know if you can do that. Because then I'll start to _think _of you that way."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Chuck asked in a low voice – the kind of voice that made the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter again.

She sighed, "Yes. Because then it'll hurt even more when you decide to be the old Chuck Bass again. I'm not your girlfriend, Chuck, and you can't act like I am."

Chuck placed his hand under her chin and then gently lifted up her face so she was looking in his eyes. "What if I want to do more than just _act_ like you're my girlfriend? What if I actually want you to be my girlfriend? What then, Blair?"

Sure, Blair knew that she should say something, but, the truth was, she was completely speechless. So she just stood there for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. That was when she noticed Chuck's face fall – he had assumed that she was going to reject him, so she just let out a little laugh. "Only you would buy a girl tampons and ask to be her boyfriend over the course of two minutes." Chuck smirked, catching on to what she was saying, and, before he could so much as open his mouth to respond to her, she had her kips pressed against his.

After a making out for a little longer than it should have, given Blair's inability to have sex with him, Chuck felt himself harden. A slow smirk formed on Blair's face when she realized this and she reached down to unbuckle his belt, but he quickly pushed her off. "Are you trying to kill me, Blair?"

"No…" Blair replied with a smirk, "But just because you can't provide pleasure to me yet, doesn't mean that I can't give you a hand." A low groan emitted from Chuck's mouth when she finally unzipped his pants and stroked him. "You'll just have to make it up to me in a few days."

"Anything for you." He told her, in complete and utter bliss.


	5. Communication Breakdown

**Breaking Every Rule**

_Chapter Five: Communication Breakdown_

Even though they loved the excitement that came along with sneaking around, there was nothing better than the times that they _didn't_ have to hide their relationship. Times like right now when Chuck found himself on Blair's bed, caressing one of her thighs over those way too sexy red tights.

Being a boyfriend definitely wasn't as bad as he thought. Sure, they weren't a couple in the traditional sense where they would go out on dates and walk around holding hands, but moments like this more than made up for that in Blair's eyes. She absolutely loved that, just like he took her actual virginity, she was taking his dating virginity. She broke the Bass.

"You looked pretty hot on Prince Theodore's arm today," he drawled as he raised his hand slightly on her thigh to make sure she knew how much he truly appreciated every single inch of her body.

Blair couldn't help but blush, "Is that what I am to you? An accessory?"

He let out a soft chuckle…he loved their witty banter, and then pulled away from her a tiny bit, "On anyone else, yes." With that said, he flipped them over so Blair was now on top of him, straddling his waist. "But on me you'd be so much more."

A slow smirk formed on her face and she leaned down to kiss him. "Yes, but I can't be on you, remember? You don't want Nate to find out. I don't want anyone to." She then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back up so they were both sitting. Chuck decided to take control again and he ran his hands through her hair, pulling her lips closer to his, and began to pull her shirt out from her shorts with his free hand, slowly inching his way up to her breast. "You have to learn to behave yourself first."

"Really?" Chuck quirked an eyebrow, and, to his surprise, Blair pulled his hand out from under her top and roughly pushed him back down onto the bed so he was lying down. He looked up at her confused, but she just smirked at him before pulling her shirt over her head. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, looking up at her in awe.

Without responding, she leaned down and began to unbutton his shirt, growing inpatient and ultimately ripping the buttons down the middle, making them fly all over the place. "Good thing you keep extra clothes here." Blair smirked, and Chuck laughed. "You have a condom?" she quickly asked as she pulled off her shorts and tights – leaving her in only her lace boyshorts and matching bra.

Chuck grinned. "Since when do I _not_ come prepared, Waldorf?" he asked, smirking and then he flipped them back over so he was on top once again. "But I want to try something new first."

"New?" Blair asked as Chuck began to kiss his way down her body. He just groaned in acknowledgment of her question, letting her know that, yes, they were, in fact, going to try something new. But Blair wasn't one who liked to be surprised…at least not when it came to stuff like this. She had always been the type of person who needed to be in control; ironically enough, with Chuck, she was never in complete control. He knew that what Blair really needed was to surrender herself to another person for a while and let someone else run the show. "What do you mean by _new_?"

Chuck just let out a little laugh as he began to pull down her underwear with his teeth, quickly discarding it on the floor. He kissed each of her inner thighs and she trembled against him. "Trust me, Blair…you'll like it." He paused. "You _do_ trust me, don't you?"

Blair just nodded, but she still couldn't figure out what he was going to do to her. Sure, it might have been pretty obvious to anyone else, but, like Blair had reminded Chuck so many times, all she knew was that things she had done with him. And he had never given her head before.

Somehow, Chuck ended up under the covers, with his head in between her legs as Blair clutched onto her Egyptian cotton sheets, letting out little moans of pleasure. "I told you you'd like it." Chuck smirked and then continued to 'service' her. Instead of responding, Blair just viciously nodded. The only problem was that she didn't want to seem to eager, and she had to fight back every instinct to buckle her hips in the air. Apparently, she wasn't doing a very good job, because Chuck placed his hands on her waist in order to keep her still.

Finally, she arched her back up in the air and she was so close to finally reaching her peak, but the sound of Dorota's thick accent snapped her out of her bliss. "Miss Blair, Mr. Nate for you."

Blair let out a loud groan as Chuck sat up, sporting an obvious erection and looking beyond pissed. She then stood up and began to get dressed, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I'm just going to go get rid of him. Then we can continue where we left of?"

Despite how obvious it was that Blair wanted him and not Nate, Chuck couldn't help but feel insecure as she left him alone in her bedroom and skipped down the stairs to her ex.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" Blair asked him, making absolutely no effort to hide how much she didn't want to be seeing him. "Actually," she spoke again before he could respond, "I don't even care. Just go."

"Blair…" Nate started in the voice that used to send chills up her spine – but today, he was having absolutely no affect on her. Nate understood that she was pissed, but all he wanted was to have her back and he knew that he needed to get her to hear him out. "Ever since rehearsal this morning, I just…couldn't stop thinking about you." Instead of responding, she just quirked an eyebrow at him, prompting Nate to continue his speech, "I mean, the ball's something we've talked about doing together our whole lives…and I've given you ever reason to hate me—"

"True," Blair cut him off, unmoved by his attempted apology, but she was interested, nonetheless. "But keep going,"

Nate paused before speaking again – he was blatantly nervous. "And the Prince…he's uh… a great dancer and all…but, is there any chance you would go with me instead? For old times sake?"

"Is that a joke?" she scoffed at him. "After _everything_, you just want to be with me again? Why?"

Nate looked at her in shock; he'd expected Blair to go running back into his arms like she always did. He screwed up all the time and it always ended the same way. So Nate decided to be a little more persistent. "I miss you so much." Blair's face suddenly softened as he continued to give his speech. "And I know I screwed up…you know, with your birthday and everything, but I love you. I was just confused."

"Confused?" Blair asked, incredulously. "That's your excuse? You were _confused_?"

"I know it's not a good explanation, but I'm finally thinking clearly now…I love you. I think if we just give it another shot, we can make this work. Maybe we can start with the ball?"

Blair shook her head, and found herself fighting back tears. "You don't get it, do you, Nate? This isn't just about what you pulled at my birthday."

"Okay…" Nate said, drawing out his words, "What else is there?"

She scoffed, unable to believe that he would even ask that question. "You know, all this time I tried so hard to be the perfect girlfriend. I forgave you for everything with Serena because I thought it was _my_ fault. That I did something wrong to make you cheat. But it's like, whenever I'm with you, I feel this constant need to make myself better for you. I know you don't mean it, but you have this way of making me feel like I'm never good enough. And I _hate_ that feeling, and I feel like I need to prove myself to you."

Nate furrowed his brow, "Of course you're good enough. I never meant to—"

"I know," she whispered. "I just…I should be with someone that makes me feel happier, not unworthy. I don't think that's too much to ask for."

After sitting in silence for a moment, Nate let out a deep breath and said, "You're not unworthy. If anything, _I'm_ unworthy, and I want to make it up to you."

Blair briefly closed her eyes and said, "If you want to make it up to me, Nate, then just be my friend."

"Okay." Nate whispered. "I want you to be happy, Blair." He paused, "Maybe we could still go to cotillion together. As _friends_?"

Blair nodded and let out a little smile. "But just as friends."

"Of course," he grinned.

~*~*~*~

Chuck was pissed as hell when Blair entered her room again. She looked at him, confused as to why he was so angry, but he clarified before she even had the chance to ask. "Are you _that_ desperate to get back with Nate, Blair?"

"What are you—?"

"Oh, come on, Blair." Chuck scoffed going on the defensive –there was no way he was going to pour his heart out just for her to stomp all over it and go back to Nate. "Who are we kidding? We both know what this thing between us means."

"Wait…" Blair started, finally understanding, and she began to laugh. "Are you _jealous_? There's nothing going on with Nate and me. I _know _you were listening, so you should know that I don't want him, or anyone else for that matter. I jut want you…my _boyfriend_."

He couldn't help but make a disgusted face, because he was convinced that every word out of her mouth right now was a lie. She was crying while she was talking with Nate…that meant she still loved him. So there was nothing else for Chuck to do but shut down. "Well you don't have me, Blair."

"You don't mean that." Blair stated, a little weakly, as she stared straight into is eyes.

"I'll try to be more succinct," Chuck started. "You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful, delicate, and untouched. But now…I've used you for all your worth and you can go back to Nate broken in." She didn't say anything – there wasn't really anything she _could_ say to him. The hurt in Blair's eyes told him that he had hit a nerve, so he just kept going. "I wonder how you're going to explain why you're not a virgin anymore. I mean—"

He was cut off by the feeling of Blair's hand colliding with his face. "_Fuck you_." Blair spat at him, with tears streaming down her face, and Chuck just looked at her in shock, bringing his hand to the bright red handprint on his face, which was when he finally realized exactly what he had just said. "I want you out of my house and out of my life!" Blair screamed, and Chuck instantly replayed the conversation that Blair and Nate had downstairs.

Chuck had thought that she was crying because she still loved him, and Chuck had clearly overreacted. And to make matters worse, he knew that he was making Blair feel the same exact way she had told Nate that he made her feel, and he hated himself for it. But it was too late to take it back, so Chuck just did the only think he knew how…he walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Blair went home at a surprisingly early hour. Cotillion had been a huge disappointment to say the least. The only positive part was that Chuck hadn't shown up. Nate had been the perfect friend; he made absolutely no effort to woo her back and seemed to be making a genuine effort to build a platonic relationship with her. But despite all of that, she spent the whole night silently obsessing over everything Chuck had said to her.

Was that really all he thought of her? All she meant to him? And had he really used her for all she was worth?

Of course, Blair made sure that no one was aware of how completely and utterly devastated she was. But now that she was alone, she could finally let her feelings show. So Blair sat down at the edge of het bed without bothering to turn the lights on before breaking down in tears. She hated herself right now; because Blair knew it was all her fault for believing Chuck when he said that he cared about her. She should have known that Chuck would never change…but still, she allowed herself to fall in love with him.

That was when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, "Blair…" the person whispered and Blair immediately knew who it was.

She shot up from her bed and quickly turned the lamp on, quickly wiping away her tears, praying that he didn't know she was crying…then again, didn't he always. "Leave," was all Blair could manage to say – just looking at him made her want to cry even harder. But Chuck refused to move, and, after a few moments, Blair went to lock herself in the bathroom, but was quickly stopped when Chuck rushed in front of her, keeping her from running away.

"About what I said today—"

"What about it, Chuck?" Blair spat at him, "Because I'm _really_ not in the mood to be told how disgusting I am again."

He let out a loud sigh and took her hand, but Blair quickly pulled it away. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I was just…jealous." Chuck paused, giving Blair a chance to respond, but when she just stared back at him, completely unmoved, he started talking again. "I don't know why I said all of that stuff—"

"But you _did_ say it, Chuck." Blair cut him off, wiping away a stray tear. "It had to of come from somewhere…on some level you meant it."

Blair turned around once again to try and get as far away from him as possible, but Chuck grabbed her wrist, keeping her close as he looked into her eyes. "I just wanted to get you upset and I knew it would get to you, okay? You have to know that none of it is true." She didn't respond. "Please, Blair…I made a mistake okay?"

"Nate hurt me enough; I don't want to be put in that situation again…I'm not one of your whores and you can't just push me around like that." She cried. "This isn't a game for me, Chuck, so if it is for you, then please, just end it because I _can't_ and you've clearly already won."

"It's not a game." Chuck whispered as cupped her cheek with his hand. "I promise." Instead of responding, Blair briefly closed her eyes and nodded, letting her forehead lean against his; she then moved her lips slightly forward, just enough so they lightly touched his – it was barely a kiss, but it meant so much more than either of them could ever explain. Chuck then reached out his arm to her, gesturing for her to join him in her bed, "Come on". She hesitated for a moment, but ultimately took his hand and climbed into bed with him and he spooned his body against hers.

After a while of just peacefully lying there, Blair let out a long sigh and said, "This was the worse night ever."

Chuck smirked, "Because I wasn't there?"

Rolling here eyes, Blair said, "Shut up." Chuck laughed, and, just like that all was forgiven. She cuddled up closer to him and let out a huge sigh before saying, "Chuck?"

"Mmh?" he replied as he breathed in the sent of her hair.

"Don't screw me over, okay?"

"I won't." He lightly kissed her lips before pulling her in so she was resting her head on his chest once again, and Blair stayed there, forcing herself to stay awake until she felt his breath steady and was sure he was asleep before finally letting herself surrender to the exhaustion.


	6. You Love Me?

**Breaking Every Rule**

_Chapter Six: You Love Me?_

He'd been lying there for hours in complete and utter bliss, simply because she was in his arms. Her head was on his chest and a leg was draped over his. They were both still fully clothed (Blair was still in her dress from cotillion), and Chuck had never felt more comfortable in his life. He wrapped is arms around her, pulling her into his embrace – no matter how close they may be, Chuck always wanted her just a little bit closer. Chuck wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of this moment, because he knew that there was no way in hell that Blair had completely forgiven him for what he said to her.

When she finally began to stir, he watched her eyes slowly open and then look up to meet his. She loved the feeling of waking up in his arms, and Blair was about to tell him so when she remembered the events of the previous day. There was a part of her that wanted to stand up and demand he leave, because his words hurt even more than Nate's cheating had. But there was also another part of Blair – a more powerful part – that kept her from doing so. "Good morning." he whispered into her hair.

"Morning," she said, and to his surprise, she didn't sound angry. Her voice was completely void of emotion and it made him nervous, but she still held him even tighter before finally willing herself to let go and stand up.

Chuck popped up and watched Blair walk always from the bed, "What are you doing?" She didn't answer, just walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Chuck just let out a loud sigh when he heard the shower turn on, and after giving her a few minutes to cool down, stood up, going in after her. After quietly undressing himself, Chuck stepped in the shower and wrapped his arms around her from behind and began to nibble on her neck. "Come on, Blair," Chuck practically begged. "I said I was sorry."

"And I forgive you." she told him, but judging by the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes, it was obvious that she was still upset. "I'm not mad."

"No, but you aren't happy." He told her, and Blair knew he was right. "I'm new at this boyfriend thing and I'm still trying to figure it out. I was just trying to hurt you before you could hurt me…I'm sorry, Blair." Chuck said slowly as he continued to trail his fingers over her bare stomach and kiss her neck.

Blair let out a huge sigh and leaned back into his embrace as the water poured down on them. "I just…you were _so_ different with me, Chuck. I guess I thought I was meant more than all of your whores."

"You do." He whispered, and Blair couldn't help but get chills when she felt his breath on her ear. "So much more. You have no idea…and it scares me." There it was – Chuck had finally said it; he had admitted to being afraid, and the confused look on Blair's face told him that he needed to explain. "I never felt this way about anyone before, okay?" he told her, surprised by his honesty, and Blair turned around to face him. "Even before this whole thing started, you were the only person who knew _everything_. And then Nate showed up and you said you'd go to the ball with him. I don't know…I guess I just freaked. But I didn't mean any of it and you know it."

She just looked it him with her tear-filled eyes and slowly nodded at her boyfriend before touching his forehead to hers. "Just never do that to me again, okay?"

"Never."

With that said, Blair pressed her lips against his, and thankfully for both of them, they were already in the shower…naked. "This is convenient," Blair whispered huskily into Chuck's ear and traced her hand down his chest. Chuck groaned eagerly into her mouth as they kissed. "You know…this was our first real fight."

For some reason, that made a smile appear on Chuck's face – they had survived their first fight as a couple and she still wanted him. He just groaned in acknowledgment and continued to enjoy the feeling of Blair pressing her body against his – losing himself in what may have been the best shower he has ever, or will ever have.

That was when it happened; when Blair became _way_ too lost in the moment and said those three words without so much as realizing it. "I love you," she breathed out, and it took a moment before it hit them. Blair immediately pushed herself away from him, looking up at him in complete shock. "Oh my God," she whispered under her breath, and, all of the sudden, Blair felt extremely naked – both literally and figuratively.

When he didn't say anything, she rushed out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around herself – Chuck was quick to follow. He grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving the bathroom, and she whipped around to look at him with tear-filled eyes. "Let go," she seethed.

Of course, he didn't listen. Instead, Chuck stared into her eyes with a soft expression that almost made Blair's heart melt until she remembered the situation at hand. "You _love_ me?" Chuck asked her, unable to believe that someone actually loved him. She looked away, and Chuck just placed his hand under her chin, lifting it so she was looking at him again. "You love me?" he asked again.

"Yes." She whispered, and in the back of her mind, she knew it was a mistake to admit it.

But, as always, Chuck surprised her yet again and proved her wrong when a smile crept up on his face. "I love you too."

She looked at him in complete shock for a moment and then kissed him like she never had before. After a few minutes, Blair pulled away, panting and said, "Bed. Now." Chuck smirked and Blair just pressed her lips against his again, and they stumbled back into her room.

They continued to make their way over to her bed, but he stopped before she could lie down and pulled aside the covers for her. With a small smile, Blair took off her towel and climbed into bed, and, after appreciating her body for a few moments, Chuck did the same. "Chuck," she whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut when he finally entered her and she wrapped both of her legs around his waist, keeping him as close as humanly possible. She wanted this to be perfect.

Understanding her thought process, Chuck stopped moving and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Open your eyes, Blair," he whispered, and she complied. The truth was, he could probably get her to do anything right now, so it was a good thing that he wanted the same thing she did. "I want you to remember this."

Blair nodded, and then Chuck pulled out of her before diving back in. Oh yes, Blair would definitely remember this.

~*~*~*~

Over the past month and a half, Chuck and Blair had had all different types of sex: angry sex, passionate sex, rough sex, and so many others that it was impossible to name them all. But this was different. For the first time in either of their lives they made love.

It was two weeks later and Blair _still_ couldn't stop thinking about it, and the constant smile plastered on her face served as a definite tip off. Surprisingly, the couple started to spend more time in public, hoping that Gossip Girl would just credit it to their friendship (she had in the past).

"So…" Serena started as soon as they walked down Madison Avenue, going in and out of all the shops. "How are things with you and Chuck?" A small smile crept on Blair's face, but she didn't dare answer Serena's question…at least not in the way that she wanted to. She didn't want to tell her that they had said those three little words, because, if she did, Serena would ask why they were still a secret, and Blair wouldn't know how to answer. "That good, huh?" Serena persisted – knowing that she had never seen Blair happier.

"I guess…" Blair said, being uncharacteristically vague.

Serena rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Wow, you really painted a picture for me, didn't you, B?" she paused for a moment, but refused to give it up. "Come on, B—"

She finally gave up and let out a big sigh before speaking. "Things are great. He's been doing the sweetest things."

"I doubt Chuck Bass has done anything 'sweet'," Serena scoffed, and Blair glared at her, causing Serena to put her hands in the air in surrender. "Okay fine…how has he been sweet?"

"Well…" Blair started, thinking over everything he's done for her, especially since cotillion. "He told me he loves me—"

"_What?!_" Serena interrupted.

Blair grinned at started to explain how it happened, starting with their fight before cotillion and ending with the sex afterwards, making sure that she mentioned that they not only did it once, but seven times.

"Ugh!" Serena yelped, "I really _don't_ want to hear about your sex life with my soon-to-be stepbrother." She paused for a moment before a thought entered her head and she furrowed her brow. "You really did it _seven_ times? In a row?" Blair nodded, and she was so blown away at the idea that she didn't even care that this was Chuck they were talking about. "And you…I mean…did you have an orgasm? Each time."

Blair grinned. "Twelve times," she paused. "Serena, I can't even _begin_ to explain it. I mean, Chuck does this thing where he—" Blair stopped talking the moment her phone rang and a huge grin appeared on her face when she looked at the caller ID. After letting Serena know to hold on a moment, she opened the phone and put it against her ear. "Yes…" she answered the phone with a smug look on her face.

"What are you wearing?" Chuck drawled out into the phone.

"Nothing." Blair couldn't help herself, and she broke out in laughter the moment she heard Chuck's breath hitch in his throat. "I was kidding. I'm actually shopping with Serena right now."

"Of course you are." Chuck replied simply. "But if you don't mind ditching your best friend, I was hoping I could take you out to lunch."

Blair rolled her eyes and said into the phone, "S and I barely spend any time together anymore; I'm not ditching her."

Chuck paused for a second – it was obvious that he was disappointed. He wanted to tell her his good news in person; because Blair was pretty much the only person he knew that would be just as proud of him as he was of himself. "Fine…I was just hoping that you would celebrate with me…"

"Celebrate what, exactly?" Blair asked skeptically.

"You know that proposal I was working on for Bart?" Blair nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. For the past few weeks, Chuck had been going on and on about his idea for Bass Industries to invest in smaller luxury hotels (they draw a whole new client base). "Well I pitched it to him today and he _loved_ it."

All of the sudden, Blair beamed, and Serena looked at her best friend, attempting to figure out what was going on. "He did?!" she asked, "I told you he would!"

"And Blair Waldorf is _never_ wrong." He replied sarcastically.

"It took you this long to realize that, Chuck? I'm surprised." He chucked into the phone and Blair continued to speak, gearing their conversation in another direction. "Eleanor's invited your family over for dinner tonight...to congratulate your dad and Lily on the engagement or something. If you're good, I'll let you stay over and congratulate you properly."

Chuck grinned, "I'll see you then, princess," he was about to hang up the phone, but quickly put it back to his ear to tell her one last thing. "Oh…and I love you."

With that said, Chuck hung up the phone, and, even though she knew he already ended the phone call, Blair found herself whispering, "I love you too."


	7. They Prefer His Suite

**Breaking Every Rule**

For those of you that have already read this chapter, please re-read it. I cut it short because I wasn't happy with the ending. Nate will find out, but not in this chapter and not like that. I'll post another reminder at the start of chapter eight to make sure no one is confused.  
Again...thanks for the great reviews and enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter Seven: They Prefer His Suite_

Blair grinned as she walked up to Chuck, fixing the collar of his shirt; it was an innocent enough gesture, but the way that she looked in his eyes when she did it put so much meaning into it, and it always made Chuck want to kiss her. So he did. He leaned towards her and roughly pressed his lips against his girlfriends, but Blair pulled back abruptly.

"Chuck!" she complained, even though it was obvious that Blair was enjoying the moment shared between them. "We can't be doing this right now! Dinner starts any minute and you have to make a good impression on my mom."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Why? She doesn't even know we're together."

"But she will eventually," Blair stated simply. "And it would be nice if she liked you when we actually decide to go public."

"Fine," Chuck groaned. "How do I make a good impression?"

A huge smile formed on Blair's face because she knew that he secretly wanted Eleanor to like him as well, which was one of the many reasons that she loved him. "Just be yourself…we want her to see the person that _I_ see. But know sarcastic comments, sexual innuendos, and just for tonight, no scotch at dinner."

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you said I should be myself."

"I did…" Blair started; pausing to think of a way to may this clear to him. "I want you to be yourself…just a censored version."

Chuck was about to respond, but as soon as they heard the elevator ding, signaling that the rest of Chuck's family had arrived, Blair grabbed his hand and let him downstairs (of course, letting go before anyone could see them).

Dinner started out nicely: they discussed the upcoming union of Lily and Bart, business at Bass Industries as well as Waldorf designs, and life at Constance and St. Jude's. But about half way through the main course, things started to go to hell.

"So, Blair, what have you been up to lately?" Lily asked the girl that she thought of as a second daughter. "I know you and Nate are no longer together…is there anyone special in your life?"

Blair looked at Lily, surprised by her question, and paused for a second before letting at a smile and answering her. "Well," she started, as she felt Chuck's hand traveling up her thigh. "I'm not looking for anyone new, if that's what you're asking." She was satisfied with her answer – it wasn't a lie, and yet, it still kept everyone in the dark.

Apparently Chuck was satisfied with her answer as well, because, when she glanced over a him, there was a slight smirk on his face, and he continued his hand on it's journey upwards until he reached the la Perla's he surprised her with the other day and trailed his finger up and down the center. Blair shivered at the sensation, but passed it off as merely being cold. "Really Blair?" Lily continued to ask, "You're such a beautiful girl, I'm sure the guys are lining up."

Before she could respond, Chuck finally moved her underwear aside, and swiftly inserted a finger. Blair was successfully able to hide her reaction to him and was about to reply when he slipped a second finger inside her, and, in order to suppress a moan from escaping her mouth, she quickly took a bite of her chicken.

"Sweetheart," Eleanor said to her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "You shouldn't lie." Blair looked at her mother confused, so she clarified. "I think we all know that you have been seeing Charles lately." Both Chuck and Blair's eyes widened and Bart choked back his drink (his son and Blair Waldorf?!), and Eleanor continued to speak. "Well, I know that you haven't done a great job of sneaking around here, and I assume that you are just as successful when you go to Charles' home."

Realizing that they were caught red handed (literally), Chuck swiftly retreated his hand and then took a sip of his drink before smirking at his girlfriend's mother. "Actually, Ms. Waldorf, Blair and I don't go to my apartment...we prefer my suite."

"Chuck!" Blair glared at him and slammed her heel down on his foot. She then turned back to face everyone and said, "He's kidding." But as she looked around, it was clear that Lily was the only person surprised by the news of their relationship, so she sighed. "We haven't told anyone about us yet."

"My lips are sealed," Lily stated, and then looked around at everyone else, "and I'm sure that goes for everyone else as well, am I right?"

Everyone nodded, except for Eleanor, who looked towards Chuck and said, "Now, I hope you are using protection, because I am _way_ too young to be a grandmother."

Blair was speechless, she just stared at her mother in complete shock, and Chuck choked on his water (he really was more like Bart than anyone realized). He had never had any interactions with a parent of someone he was sleeping with, especially not someone who he cared about…who he _loved_ so much. Eric and Tyler on the other hand both snickered at the question, and waited for his future stepbrother to answer. After a few moments, Chuck cleared his throat and said, "Uh…yeah…of course."

Fortunately, Eleanor was satisfied with his answer – of course, she wasn't happy with the notion of her only daughter having sex, but at least she was being safe. She nodded before going back to her meal back to her meal, and slowly, everyone did the same. The awkwardness of the conversation lasted a while and they all ate in silence until Bart finally mustered up the courage to speak. Of course, he could only really think of one thing to talk about. "So, how long have you two been seeing each other?"

Chuck and Blair both glanced over at each other, not sure how to answer the question (was it since the night at Victrola? Her birthday party? When they finally decided to be a 'couple'?).

They both wanted nothing more than for this dinner to end. It had to be the most uncomfortable experience of their lives. Plus, how were they supposed to answer all these questions when they were trying to keep their relationship quiet? "A while." Chuck finally spoke, giving his father a look that was basically begging him to change the topic.

Getting the hint, Bart looked over at Serena. "What about you, Serena? How are things with that Humphrey boy?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my God." Blair announced as she fell back onto Chuck's bed (she decided to sleep over at the van der Bass'). "I can _not_ believe that just happened."

Serena laughed at her best friend and sat down next to her while Eric took a seat at Chuck's, and Chuck roamed around the room. "Yeah; that was kind of…"

"_Humiliating?_" Blair finished her best friends sentence, and then threw her pillow at Chuck, causing him to turn around and look at her with a confused expression on his face. "And _you_! 'We prefer my suite?' Was that supposed to be some kind of a _joke_, asshole?!"

Chuck laughed and then sat down on the other side of Blair; he inched up closer to her ear, as if he was going to whisper something to her, but, instead, he started to nibble on it. "Don't pretend that you expected me to sugar coat it, princess," he stated, and his nickname for her sent chills up her spine. "And all of the sudden you're a prude? Just moments before I was—"

Blair cut him off as she hit him upside the head. "Yeah, lets talk about that, Chuck! What the hell is wrong with you?" Chuck smirked at her – he knew she was a little upset, but she wasn't angry enough take it any further than a little yelling (and some physical violence). But when she didn't immediately lighten up, he looked at her with 'the face'. It was the face that only Blair got to see. Sure, it wasn't an apology, but that look was his way of asking her not to be mad at him, and she couldn't help giving in.

She finally rolled her eyes at him and let out a sigh of defeat. "Thank you." He told her, and she smiled at him.

Eric and Serena watched this interaction completely lost – it was as if the two had a way of communicating without words. Witnessing this made Serena realize that this _wasn't_ just Chuck playing her. She knew Blair loved him, but wasn't sure about Chucks intentions up until now. But seeing him look at Blair as if she was the most beautiful and perfect creature in the world told Serena that Chuck had developed something much more than just butterflies. A grin appeared on Serena's face and she looked at two of her best friends, "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this…but that was really cute, Chuck."

Chuck sent a harsh glare over to his almost stepsister, folded his arms over his chest, and them pouted, "Chuck Bass is not 'cute'."

Unable to control herself, Blair erupted in a fit of laughter, because, that might have been the most adorable thing she had ever witnessed. "Oh my God…just listen to yourself, Bass. You're like a six-year-old."

"Oh really?" he quirked an eyebrow and then pushed her down onto the bed before crawling on top of her. "How many six-year-olds have you met that do this?" Chuck asked before pressing his lips against hers. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Blair knew that Serena and Eric were in the room, but she couldn't help but open her mouth, granting access for his tongue.

Neither of them noticed when Eric made a witty remark about leaving them to have sex, and telling them to 'use protection' before leaving the room with Serena.

After a while, Chuck pulled away and studied Blair's face: her lipstick was slightly smudged, her lips were swollen from making out, and she had that lust-filled look in her eyes. He smiled, "So…our parents know." Blair nodded, somewhat confused as to why he was stating fact. "Was it really as bad as you thought it would be? You know…Eleanor finding out and everything?"

"You tell me," she smirked. "I'm not the one she asked about our being 'safe'."

"Well," Chuck started, "We both know I take care of my business, don't we?"

Blair didn't answer; she just let him kiss her, and, after a few minutes, she pulled away from him. "I'm so proud of you." Chuck looked at her confused, and Blair clarified. "The business deal." He grinned and flipped her over so she was on top of him, straddling her waist. But instead of kissing him again, she climbed off of him causing Chuck sat up abruptly, confused as to why she would leave the bed.

"I'm not done with you yet, Waldorf."

She smirked at him. "I know. But I got you a present to congratulate you."

He quirked an eyebrow as he watched Blair go digging through her purse, "And what might I ask did you get me?"

"Me." Blair stated as she turned back to face him, dangling a pair of handcuffs in the air and started to slowly walk towards him. "I'm giving you me." Chuck's jaw literally fell to the ground as Blair shed her clothing and climbed onto the bed, lying flat on her back. She looked at him a little nervously – it had taken a lot for Blair to finally have the courage to do something like this – and she opened her mouth to speak. "You don't have to use them. I mean, it was just an idea…but the point is that I'll do anything you want tonight."

"Anything?" Chuck repeated, in shock.

Blair smiled, "Well, within reason. But yeah."

"Blair…" Chuck drawled out her name and started to kiss all over her body before taking the handcuffs and securing her to the bedpost. "This is the best present ever." She grinned and Chuck smirked back as he began to undress. "This, Blair Waldorf, is the best present _ever_."


	8. A Christmas Break Down Part One

**Breaking Every Rule**

Note: Please make sure you read my edited version of chapter 7. I decided to change the ending of it and this chapter won't make sense if you haven't read the newer version.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

_Chapter Eight: A Christmas Break Down Part 1_

"I can't believe this!" Blair complained as she plopped down on her bed. "I mean, seriously, Chuck. _Seven days_…I can't last a whole week!"

Chuck groaned, "I know. We need to find away to make this work." He paused, "I'm sure we can still be together…I mean, just because Nate's there doesn't mean _we_ should have to suffer."

Sneaking around definitely wouldn't be easy, though. Nate wasn't the only problem they were facing. The non-judging breakfast club had this trip planned for months. They were supposed to be relaxing on a cruise together in complete and utter bliss. But, ironically, the trip was the cause of most of the stress in Blair and Chuck's lives right now. It would be nearly impossible to be together without being caught. And, sure, the no sex part would be pretty hard, but that wasn't Blair's biggest concern. Her insecurities finally shined through when she looked down and said, in almost a weak voice, "Chuck?" He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I need you to promise me something."

"Okay…" he replied, a little lost.

Blair let out a huge sigh, swallowing her pride before speaking again. "If we can't find a way to be together…promise that you won't be with anyone else, okay?" Chuck couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous her question was.

"Why?" he asked jokingly. "What makes you think you're so special?" Blair clearly misinterpreted his response, because she looked up at him with her jaw dropped and seemed like she might cry. Quick to react, Chuck pressed his lips against hers and then said, "I was kidding. I want _you_. No one else, okay? You're my girlfriend, remember?"

She slowly nodded and then a seductive smirk formed on her face. "You know, Chuck…just because we may not be able to be together, doesn't mean we can't find other ways to release all that pent up sexual frustration." He raised a questioning eyebrow, and Blair clarified. "Now, I'm kind of knew with this whole 'self pleasuring' thing, so you might need to talk me through it."

"You're not serious." Chuck told her. Even though he had done a lot with Blair, there was definitely stuff that they had yet to try – one of those things being phone sex. But she just placed her arms around his neck and bit her bottom lip before nodding her head. Chuck grinned, but then a confused look formed on his face when he realized something about her proposition. "You've really never 'given yourself a hand' before?"

"I'm a good girl, Chuck." She told him, and then giggled, "at least when I'm not around you."

Before Chuck could respond, the door to her room opened, and Serena and Dan both walked in. "Ugh!" Serena groaned when she saw the two violently making out. "You two should really be more careful. You're lucky it's just me and Dan…we could have been Nate."

Suddenly realizing that Serena was, in fact, with Dan, Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's waist protectively and then said, "First of all, Nate asked us to pick him up on the way to the airport…and second," he turned his gaze to look at Dan, "_You_ are not to breathe a word of what you just saw.

"Who would believe me?" Dan shrugged, and a satisfied smile arose on Blair's face before she grabbed Chuck's hand and lead him out of her room and downstairs, prompting her Serena and Dan to follow.

~*~*~*~*~

"This is incredible," Dan stated in awe as they all sat down for lunch on the deck of the cruise ship. They were somewhere on their way to St. Martin when Blair the group decided to get something to eat for lunch. "I mean, a private jet, a suite on a cruise ship…it's like Pretty Woman."

Blair scoffed, hiding how upset she was; "You know that entails a relationship with the person who owns the jet, right? I didn't know you swung that way, Cabbage Patch." Chuck couldn't help but laugh, but he made a point to stare into Blair's eyes.

She stared back in that way that always sent chills up his spine, but looked away as soon as Nate grinned at his best friend. "Chuck, man," he started, "that girl has been staring at you for the past ten minutes."

Instinctually, Chuck turned around to see a gorgeous blond checking him out. She smiled at him, and he nodded before turning back to Nate, knowing that he would need to think of an excuse for not pursuing her. "Why don't you take her, Nathaniel?"

"Lovely," Blair scoffed, "telling him to 'take her' like she's a piece of property." Of course, Blair knew what he was trying to do, but just like Chuck, she had to keep up appearances as well.

Nate nodded, "Yeah, man, you know I'm not like that." He sent a small smile over to Blair. _Shit._ She had just given him the chance to start trying to get her back again without even realizing it. "Since when does Chuck Bass turn down girls?"

Before he could answer, Chuck felt a hand reach inside of his swim trunks and he visibly stiffened before composing himself. "I've been into brunettes lately."

Nate just shrugged and decided to give up the topic and Blair smirked to herself as she rubbed her hand up and down Chuck's package. It was her way of rewarding him for reacting properly to the blond. They both pretended to listen as Serena started to talk about how beautiful the weather was and how she wanted to stay by the pool with Blair for the rest of the day. Clearly, Chuck was too busy getting a hand job from Blair to pay attention; he just nodded at the appropriate times. What he was really thinking was how incredibly lucky he was to have Blair. He couldn't get over the fact that she could hold up a conversation while pleasuring him.

If Chuck had any doubt in his mind about loving Blair (which he didn't), her current actions assured him that he was head over heels in love with Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

Chuck jumped a little in his seat when Blair gave him a firm squeeze, and then looked over at him with a completely innocent face. "Are you okay, Chuck?"

"Uh…yeah." He stated, shaking his head to try and push the amazing sensation out of his mind. "I'm fine, Waldorf."

Blair smiled before looking down at her half-eaten plate of food – sure, she wasn't full, but she decided to make Chuck suffer. So she placed down her fork and removed her hand from his bathing suit before looking at everyone at the table. "I'm done." She glanced at Chuck and he watched her with wide-eyes. "Serena, do you want to go tanning?"

"Sure." She perked up and then got out of her seat, kissing Dan on the cheek before they both walked away, leaving the guys to finish their meals, and leaving Chuck with a hard-on. He glared at her as she walked away, but his face completely changed once she pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in a red with white polka-dot strapless bandeau bikini (which matched Chuck's swim trunks perfectly), to one of pure lust.

"Dude…" Nate looked at his best friend skeptically, "Are you checking out Blair?"

Chuck scoffed, "It's _Blair_, Nathaniel." He told him, as if that was enough of an answer and brought his attention back to bringing down his enormous erection before they finished eating.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chuck looks really good today." Blair observed as she watched him finish lunch with Nate and Dan. "I mean, really, _really_ good."

Serena looked up at her almost-brother and then shrugged, "I don't really see the appeal, B, but to each their own. I mean, you _obviously_ get something out of the relationship."

With a smirk, Blair turned to looked at her best friend and quirked an eyebrow. "I get a lot out of the relationship, S." she cringed, and Blair paused for a moment before letting out a deep breath. "He's really changed, Serena. I know it."

"Well then I'm happy for you," the blond smiled at her best friend and squeezed her hand for support. "So…do you think you'll go public anytime soon?"

Blair just let out a loud sigh and said, "I don't know. I mean, Nate's his best friend, and he still has feelings for me. It would ruin their friendship. Plus…" she let her voice trail off, but Serena knew what she was going to say and finished the sentence for her.

"You're afraid that going public would change everything."

"Yeah," Blair nodded. "Like I said, Chuck's changed, but he's still Chuck. A monogamous relationship is a _huge_ step for him. It might be too soon."

"Too soon for what?" Nate asked as he approached with Chuck and Dan.

Always a quick thinker, Blair let out a slight smile and said, "Too soon to go inside. It's gorgeous out today."

Chuck looked at Blair skeptically, knowing that there was no way she was discussing whether or not to go inside, but, nevertheless, he took a seat on the lounge chair next to her while Nate sat next to him. "So did you guys miss us?" Chuck asked with an eyebrow quirked in an attempt to change the subject.

"So much," Blair replied sarcastically and everyone else laughed.

From there, conversation seemed to pick up and, despite Nate's occasional attempt to flatter Blair and the moments that she felt the desire to pounce Chuck and have him take her right then and there, she was actually having a pleasant time. That is, until an idea popped into Chuck's head and he looked at her, grinning. "Hey, Blair," he started, and she quirked an eyebrow in response. "You want to go swimming."

"No," she scoffed, and why was he looking at her like that? Like he was planning something? But before she could ask, Chuck picked her up and put her over his shoulder, taking her over to the pool. "Bass!" she screeched. "Put me down, now!"

Chuck placed his mouth close to Blair's ear and whispered, "Anything for you, Princess." She let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he would place her back down on the ground, but instead, Blair found herself flying through the air and then splashing into the pool. "Oops." Chuck grinned.

"Chuck!" she yelled, and splashed water at him, but he jumped back. She pouted and then reached a hand up. "The least you could do is help me get out." Nodding, Chuck grabbed her hand, but quickly realized his stupidity when Blair pulled him in the water with her. "Oops." She said when he stared at her in complete shock.

Serena, Dan, and Nate all watched as the couple splashed around in the pool, laughing and clearly having a great time. "I never realized they were such good friends," Nate observed.

"Yeah…" Serena started and looked at Dan nervously in an attempt to think up an explanation. Even if she didn't approve of their lying to Nate, Blair was still her best friend and she would support her. "Well, when I was at boarding school, Chuck took over as best girlfriend."

Nate laughed, "Well he _can_ be kind of feminine…he wears a lot of pink." Both Dan and Serena let out a sigh of relief, glad that Nate was so dense and wasn't catching on. "I guess that's good…" he let his voice trail off as he watched Chuck creep up from behind Blair and dunk her head under water. "Hey, Serena?" he asked, "Is Blair…_seeing_ anyone?"

"What?" she asked, "Why?"

He sighed, "I know I told her that I'm okay just being friends, but I'm not."

Unable to keep himself from contributing to the conversation, Dan looked over at Nate and said, "No offense or anything, Nate, but that's kind of your own fault, isn't it?" he paused, "I mean, you didn't have to tell Blair you were okay just friends, and you wouldn't even be in this situation if you didn't screw things up with her in the first place."

"Dan!" Serena scolded her boyfriend and jabbed him in the ribs before looking at Nate sympathetically and saying, "I think what Dan is trying to say is that you and Blair didn't work out for a reason. She's moving on and is _finally_ happy."

Instead of responding, Nate just nodded and continued to watch his best friend and his ex playing around like little kids (which was _extremely_ uncharacteristic for both of them, and Nate knew it) and decided that maybe Chuck would have a different outlook on things and give him the needed confidence boost to try and pursue Blair again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Chuck…" Nate started as they walked into the suite they were sharing, "what's with you and Blair?"

Chuck looked at Nate in shock, but quickly hid his surprise, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know…you guys are pretty good friends, right?" Nate asked, and Chuck shrugged. "You think she wants me back?"

"No," Chuck said bluntly, forgetting to try cover up his resentment towards Nate for asking such a ridiculous question, but the look on Nate's face reminded Chuck that Nate's lack of common sense was the only reason they didn't blow their cover today at the pool. He needed to make more of an effort to make sure that neither of them screw up like that again. "I mean, she's been crystal about that since cotillion."

Nate sighed, knowing that Chuck was right and then spoke, "I know, but, it's just…she looked so hot today,"

Chuck was going to agree, but decided that it was best to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he let out a slight laugh and said, "So that's what this is about?" Nate furrowed his brow. "You don't want anyone else to claim what you still think is rightfully yours? That's fucked up, Nate…even for _me._"

Confused, Nate furrowed his brow and said, "Wait, what?"

"You still want to be her first." Chuck said, unable to hide his anger, and Nate didn't respond, because on some level, he knew it was true. "Well, let me let you in on a little something, Nathaniel: the Virgin Queen is a virgin no more."

Nate stared at Chuck with his jaw dropped. "Really? I mean…are you sure?" Chuck raised his eyebrows to let Nate know that he was, in fact sure. "How…how do you even _know_?"

He shrugged, "Like you said, Archibald, Blair is my friend. She told me." Sure, Chuck knew that Blair would be beyond pissed if she found out that Chuck was doing this, and he was being extremely insensitive to his best friend, but he couldn't help it. He needed to get Nate to stop perusing Blair…one of these days he might be successful, and Chuck wouldn't be able to deal with that. So he smirked and kept talking. "She also told me that she came three times that night." Nate flinched, but Chuck didn't stop, "And that he—"

"Chuck!" Nate finally cut him off, visibly upset. "I…I don't want to hear it, okay?" Chuck didn't respond, so Nate just sighed and said, "I think I'm going to go for a walk or something. I'll see you later, man."

With that said, Nate left the room, and Chuck couldn't help but feel a little guilty for being the one responsible for making his best friend so miserable. But he brushed it off because it wasn't intentional…he didn't _mean_ to fall in love with Blair, and he was just trying to make sure he didn't lose her.

He then remembered what he had planned for today and quickly took out his cell phone to send a text.

_B,  
The spa. Half hour.  
-C_

He smirked to himself, because he knew that Nate would never go to the spa and it was the perfect escape for the two of them. Of course, he'd planned this a while ago, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

His phone vibrated moments later with a response.

_Is this a plan to get me into bed?  
~B_

_Always. I'll see you soon.  
-C_

~*~*~*~*~

Blair didn't respond to Chuck's last text, instead, she placed her phone in her purse with a huge grin on her face and looked over at Serena, who was getting ready to shower. "I'm going to the spa."

Serena turned to look at Blair, somewhat confused and said, "Don't you need an appointment? I don't remember you saying anything—"

"Chuck just texted me…" Blair let her voice trail off.

"Really?" she looked at her best friend, surprised, "That's very…un-Chuck-like."

She rolled her eyes, "I told you, S…Chuck's changed. He's really trying to be a good boyfriend." She paused before changing into a new bikini (she didn't know what Chuck had planned for them) and then looked back over at Serena, "If anyone asks, I booked a facial and seaweed wrap last week, okay?"

Serena nodded, and Blair made her way out the door and smiled when she called out after her. "Have fun!"

"I will!"

She was waiting for the elevator when she was him. "Hey, Blair." Nate greeted awkwardly, and she let out a slight smile.

"Hi, Nate."

"Listen…" he started, but then shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts, "You want to get a drink or something? We haven't talked in a while—"

"Actually, I'm on my way to the spa." She stated, and Nate nodded. "But another time, okay? Maybe after dinner?"

"It's a date." Nate said, grinning, but Blair looked at him uncomfortably and he quickly corrected himself, "I mean…not a _date_. Just plans. Between friends."

Blair smiled and nodded. "Right…I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Sure," Nate said as Blair walked into the elevator, and for a brief moment, he remembered that Chuck had said something about going to the spa today for his afternoon shiatsu and some other treatment, but he brushed it off. Chuck and Blair? It was ridiculous.

Next Chapter: Chuck and Blair at the spa, dinner, Nate and Blair having drinks and more...

Please review!


	9. A Christmas Break Down Part Two

**Breaking Every Rule**

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, things have been pretty busy lately, but I finally got the next chapter up. This is a little different and not as fluffy as the rest, but it's Chuck and Blair, so things can't stay bad for too long. I hope you enjoy and please review!

_Chapter Nine: A Christmas Break Down Part Two_

"I can't believe you're getting a mani-pedi, Bass," Blair laughed as she looked up from her magazine. The couple was in a private room in the spa that Chuck had reserved for them, as they had their pedicures (while their masseuses gave them shoulder rubs before the massages that were to come after the mani-pedi's.

Chuck just scoffed at his girlfriend and said, "First of all, Blair, real men get pedicures. And second, it takes work to be as good looking as I am."

"And you're a 'real man'?" she retorted jokingly.

"Oh, Waldorf," Chuck leered. "I think we both know that I'm a _real man_." Blair couldn't help but blush, and, instead of responding, she just turned back to her magazine, folding over pages, writing various notes, and circling certain passages as she read. He finally furrowed his brow at her and snatched the magazine from her hands, studying the cover. He suddenly started laughing, and in an announcer voice, read 'What You Should _Never_ Let Your Gyno Do."

"Ugh!" Blair yelled and snatched the magazine from him and smacked him over the head with it. "That's not what I was reading!"

Chuck just rolled his eyes and began to search for the Cosmo articles that Blair was paying so much attention to. He suddenly grinned. "Tell me, Blair: What does my number one sex style reveal? Am I intensely sexy, sweet and slow, playfully unpredictable, or fast and furious?"

"You're heinous." Blair replied, and Chuck just let out another laugh before he continued to read all of the notes she took on the next article, finding himself instantly turned on when he saw she had underlined something about touching herself in front of him. "Stop!" she yelled as he continued to read all of her plans (like the new positions she wanted to try and the toys she was planning on introducing them to) "You'll ruin the surprise."

Instead of responding, Chuck just reached his hand out and said, "Your pen…Give me your pen, Blair."

Blair scoffed and reached to grab the magazine back from him, "No! It's mine!" Chuck couldn't help but be extremely happy about the fact that she was getting so pissed at him for finding out what she was going to do before she actually did it. "Chuckkkk!" she whined his name.

Chuck glared at her. "If you would shut up for a second, I think you would like my idea, Blair."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" she asked incredulously, and Chuck rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Bass? You're getting a pedicure and reading a Cosmo. It's humiliating and I'm trying to save you the pain."

"Now, Blair," he started with a very serious face. "For someone who is being treated to a day at the spa with her _intensely sexy_ and _playfully unpredictable_ boyfriend, you are being extremely ungrateful. The least you could do is let me pick out some stuff in this issue."

Blair didn't say anything, and Chuck was about to comment on her lack of a response when they were told it was time for their massages. So they both made their way over to the two massage tables in their oversized VIP spa suite (that Chuck had spent over $1000 to use for three hours) and disrobed before lying face-down on their beds.

Blair let out a slight moan as the masseuse worked out a crick in her neck, and Chuck turned his head to look at her. She was lying on the massage table completely naked with a thin sheet covering her butt and the sides of her breasts exposed.

"I thought you only make that sound when I touch you," he smirked. Her eyes shot open and she glared at him, reminding him that they weren't alone. Chuck rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a prude, Blair. This is their _job_. I'm sure they don't mind...right Sarah?" Chuck asked the woman who was working the kinks out of his back.

She chuckled, "Of course Mr. Bass. Pretend we're not here."

Despite the woman's words, Blair scoffed and looked at Chuck with begging eyes, and pleaded with him. "Please, Chuck…this was so nice of you. Don't ruin it by being, well…you."

"Thanks, Waldorf," Chuck responded sarcastically at what he knew was a joke. "But I know you wouldn't have it any other way."

"You know," Blair started and let out a contended sigh, "You're probably right, Chuck."

"I'm always right." He added in, and reached his hand out. As soon as she noticed it, Blair smiled at him and reached her hand out as well, so they were both lying on their massage tables, linked only by their interlocked hands.

At some point, the masseuses must have noticed this, because they pushed the two beds together and, although Chuck couldn't help but be turned on by the fact that some petit blond was rubbing her hands all over his girlfriends body, it wasn't about sex right now. To Blair, it was about having the most unexpected, and incredibly amazing boyfriend in the world, and to Chuck, it was about being happier with Blair than he could have ever imagined possible. Unable to stay quiet, Blair smiled at Chuck and said, in almost a whisper, "Thanks for this…it's amazing."

"You're amazing," Chuck responded simply.

Chuck lightly pushed Blair against the wall in front of her room and pressed his lips against hers, making her giggle. "I had fun." Blair told him, grinning.

"Of course you did," Chuck replied – especially after the hours of sex the two had after their massages. "You were with me."

"Don't be cocky." Blair rolled her eyes, but kissed him nonetheless, but pulled away before she could get too swept up in the feeling of his lips on hers. "I should go shower and get ready for dinner."

"I'll come with you." Chuck smirked and Blair smirked back, opening the door and leading Chuck inside and making their way to the bathroom. What they didn't know was that at that very moment, Nate was leaving his room and overheard the whole interaction between the couple and it all started to make sense. It was right in front of his face the whole time and he didn't see it. It was then that Nate decided that he had to do something about it.

~*~*~*~*~

Even after her shower with Chuck, Blair was still the first to arrive to dinner. Of course, she was still reeling over what may have been the best three hours of her life, and dreading having to pretend that she wasn't head over heels in love with Charles Bartholomew Bass. Then again, she was Blair Waldorf, and acting was her forte.

"Hey…You're early."

Blair turned around to the direction where the familiar voice came and let out a friendly smile. "So are you. What's up, Nate?" He shrugged and Blair peeked down at her Chanel watch before saying, "Did you want to grab that drink now? We have some time before dinner."

"Sure," Nate responded with a smile, and led her over to one of the bars on the ship. "So…" he started once they were seated, "I've just been thinking a lot lately about, you know…stuff."

"Stuff?" Blair asked with an eyebrow raised, "And what type of stuff would this be?"

Nate let out a deep sigh, knowing that if he was going to do this, he had to just spit it out. "Look, Blair…I know we said that we'd be friends…and that _a lot_ has changed since we broke up…a lot more than I realized—"

"What?" Blair asked, and Nate looked at her confused. "What do you mean 'a lot more than you realized'?"

"Uh…" he started, silently cursing himself for saying that. "I just mean that I know you haven't been sitting around waiting for me—"

Blair lifted her hand up to cut him off once again. "Nate…what are you saying here?"

After letting out a huge sigh, he said, "I'm saying that I know you're not…you know…a virgin anymore." Blair's jaw dropped, and Nate misinterpreted it as her being embarrassed. "I mean, it's okay…I'm just saying, I know that—"

"Who told you that?" she asked – the poor guy hadn't been able to get in a complete sentence.

"Chuck, but—"

"_Chuck?_" Blair spat. "And what did Chuck say?"

Nate gulped – he knew Chuck would be pissed at him, but Blair he _was _screwing his ex girlfriend. "He said that you told him you had sex…that you, you know…aren't innocent anymore and…I mean, I know it's not my place to say this, but, Blair, you're so much better than that. I screwed up with you, but you should be with one person who loves you. You don't have to sleep around."

Blair looked at Nate with her jaw dropped, "He said I sleep around?"

Nate shrugged, "I mean, not like he sleeps around. I mean, last night Chuck hooked up with two girls." Blair's eyes widened at Nate's words, but she quickly covered it up.

"So Chuck—"

"Yes…" Blair's sentence was cut off by an unexpected voice and she and Nate both whipped their heads around.

As always, Chuck looked at Blair with that certain stare that normally gave her chills, but, right now, she was pissed as hell and was definitely not buying his act. "Charles," she greeted him and he furrowed his brow.

As much as he wanted to ask her what was going on, he knew he couldn't come flat out and say it – he needed Nate to think that he was still the old Chuck Bass. "What's with you, Waldorf? Still craving more time in the spa?"

Instead of answering, she rolled her eyes and stood up, gathering her things with as much dignity as possible. "Excuse me." She said and brushed past him. Sure, Blair was pissed that Chuck told Nate that she was having sex and made her out to be a slut, but that was forgivable. What Blair was really mad at was the fact that he cheated on her – Chuck knew how much she loved him and he said he loved her too; he had promised not to screw her over.

A moment after Blair walked away, Chuck excused himself as well and made his way over to the other side of the room where she was sitting by herself sipping her cocktail. "Blair." He greeted her, but his face fell when she didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me, Chuck." She replied, but then just shook her head. "I really should have known better." With that said, Blair went to, once again, walk away, but Chuck grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Blair wait," he called after her, and surprisingly, she listened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She did everything possible not to look him in the eye – the last thing she wanted was for him to see that she was on the verge of tears. "I trusted you. I thought you were different from Nate." She sighed, "You told me you loved me. You said you wouldn't screw me over."

"I didn't." Chuck answered, completely lost.

"Stop lying, Chuck. The least you could do is admit it." But when Chuck didn't say anything, Blair just said, "I'm not mad. This is what we do right?" she asked. "We play games. You won this one, Chuck. Congratulations. I'm out."

"What?" Chuck asked, surprised by Blair's confession. "Are you—?"

"Breaking up with you?" Blair finished his sentence and Chuck just looked at her expectantly. "I think I am."

Before Chuck could respond and let her know that he had absolutely no idea what was going on, Serena approached the two. "Our table's ready."

Blair let out a fake smile and said, "Yeah, I'm starving."

They both followed Serena at the table, and it was obvious to everyone that something was off. Normally, Blair and Chuck both had things to add in on conversations, but tonight, they were both silent. Occasionally, Chuck would glance at Blair and she would avert her eyes, doing everything possible not to look at him. It just made it hurt more.

"So…" Nate started; he knew that Blair was probably pissed at Chuck, he just didn't understand why she was sad. Blair didn't get sad; she got mad and got even. But nevertheless, he made an attempt to get her mind off whatever was bothering her. "How was the spa?"

Blair cringed inwardly; of course, Nate didn't realize that his question made everything so much worse. Blair just responded with a slight smile, "It was fine."

"Just fine?" Serena asked, the tone of her best friend's voice clearly suggested that something went wrong, and she had absolutely no idea what it was. But when Blair glared at her, she decided that she could wait a little bit to find out. Before Blair could think of a response, her phone vibrated, giving her the perfect out.

_We need to talk about this.  
-C_

She let out a sigh – it would have been easier to come up with an answer for Serena.

_There's nothing to talk about.  
-B_

And as soon as she shut her phone, Blair picked up her handbag and let out a slight smile, "If you'll excuse me…I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to turn in early."

"You want me to come?" Serena asked, standing up quickly.

"No," she let out a slight smile. "I'll just be sleeping."

~*~*~*~*~

"_What did you do?!_" Serena yelled at Chuck when she barged into the guys' room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chuck stated, although he knew exactly what he did. He hurt the only person he'd ever loved.

Serena just rolled her eyes and shoved him while Dan and Nate both looked at them in complete shock. "Really, Chuck?" she spat. "I have been nothing but supportive of this whole thing because I actually believed you changed, but you're even more of an ass than I realized." Chuck didn't respond, just stared at Serena completely lost – sure he knew he screwed up, but he was also pretty sure that he could fix it. Something else had to have happened for Serena to be reacting like this. "Do you even know what you did to her? You made her relapse!"

"What?" Chuck asked, his confused quickly turned to concern and guilt. "But—"

"But what, Chuck?" Serena asked, "She _loves_ you and you cheated on her!"

All of the sudden, Chuck's jaw fell to the ground. "_What?!_ I never—"

"Oh, shut up, Chuck!" Serena yelled, shocking everyone with her tears. "Don't give me that crap! Blair's my best friend and I've _never_ seen her this bad. She passed out…and there was blood."

"Whoever told her I cheated was lying, Serena." Chuck told her with a deadly serious tone to his voice. "I would never do that to her and you know it." And for some reason that Serena didn't completely understand, she believed him. "No give me the key to your room."

Serena reluctantly replied and stormed out of his room, leaving Dan standing there both confused and shocked, Serena scared, and Nate feeling more guilty than he had ever felt in his whole life.

Chuck stood in front of his…_ex_ girlfriends door and took a deep breath before swiping the key and opening the door.

He didn't think it was possible for his heart to break any more than it already was, but realized how very wrong he was when he noticed all of the empty wrappers of various candy bars scattered across the room. His sadness quickly turned back to concern and he rushed over to where she was lying on the bed curled up in a little ball, just like she had been on the night of her seventeenth birthday.

"I don't want to talk about it, S," she muttered without looking up.

"Good thing I'm not Serena," Chuck replied and, surprised that Chuck was there, Blair quickly sat up in bed and wiped her tears.

She glanced over at him before averting her eyes – she didn't want him to see her this upset. "What do you want, Chuck?"

"I _never_ cheated on you, Blair." Chuck replied, "I—"

She just shook her head, "Then why would Nate tell me that you hooked up with _two_ girls last night, Chuck? He doesn't even know about us."

"What?" Chuck asked, confused. "I went back to my room right after dinner last night…_alone_. You can ask Humphrey, he was there too." Chuck paused, "We ordered room service, you can check, Blair. I can _prove_ it…Nate must have found out about us or something."

Blair just shook her head, hating herself for believing Nate over Chuck, but then it hit her – the fact that she didn't believe was an even bigger problem than his cheating. "I…" she paused, collecting her thoughts, "Maybe that's the problem." Chuck looked at her confused and Blair clarified. "Maybe the problem is that I _need_ you to prove it. I'm sorry I believed Nate, but maybe it's good that we get out of this before we get in over our heads.

The thing was – they were both already in way over their heads. They were in love with each other. "Blair…" Chuck practically begged. He needed her. "You know how much I love you—"

"And yet I still don't trust you. This isn't healthy." Chuck furrowed his brow, of course he knew about what happened tonight, but judging by the tone of her voice, he was pretty sure there was more behind the story. And Blair let out a huge sigh before confessing what she hadn't told a soul and hadn't planned on telling anyone, especially him. "This isn't the first time I've made myself sick, Chuck. It's been happening a lot lately."

"Because of me?" he asked, devastated.

"No…because of _me_." Blair paused before continuing, "I just don't get why you want to be with me, and I get scared and I throw up and…how can I be expected to love someone if I don't even love myself enough to not stick my fingers down my throat...I can't care so much about someone until I can deal with my own problems. I love you, but—"

"You need to take care of yourself." Chuck finished for her, wiping the tears from under her eyes and Blair nodded. "I get it. I want you to be healthy, and you can't do that with me."

Instead of responding, Blair just looked into his eyes and nodded before lightly kissing his lips. "I love you," she paused, but not long enough to allow him to respond. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Chuck responded and Blair kissed him again before reaching for his belt. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just one more time okay?" Chuck nodded and kissed her back, slowly leading Blair so she was lying on the bed and then climbed on top of her. "I need to feel you."

And almost instantly, Chuck was inside of her, making them both in their most comfortable position. And just for right now, just for tonight, Blair wasn't broken – Chuck was holding her together. But they both knew they would wake up in the morning and everything would be different, and as much as it killed Chuck to even think about, it hurt even more to think about Blair being sick. She needed to get better, and maybe when that happened, they could be together again.


	10. A Christmas Break Down Part Three

_**Breaking Every Rule**_

_Chapter Ten: A Christmas Breakdown Part Three_

The few people that knew about the relationship between Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf had absolutely no idea what, exactly, attracted these two to each other. Dan just shrugged it off and accredited it to the old saying 'opposites attract', Nate didn't understand it at all – it made absolutely no sense to him, how she could chose Chuck over him, but he was in no position to object after his little stunt last night. And Serena, well, Serena was somewhat of the exception. As Blair's best friend and Chuck's almost stepsister, she knew their relationship better than anyone else. She knew that Chuck was the only one who had unconditionally been there for Blair, and, she also witnessed enough between Chuck and Bart to know that he was just as broken as her, and Blair was the only one who was always there for him too. The truth was, they were more alike than almost anyone realized.

They both played a role in their society. Blair was the Queen B: innocent (supposedly), a genius (future Yalie), and popular. Chuck, on the other hand, liked to pretend to play the part of the playboy of the Upper East Side, but in reality, he cast himself as future CEO of Bass Industries, and, recently, he added the part of Blair Waldorf's boyfriend. They both lived their version of the perfect life and had no idea how to deal with it when their lives didn't follow the script that they had written themselves.

Whenever that would happen, the two tended to find comfort in each other, because, even though Serena was great at keeping your mind off of the problem, and Nate was a good listener, Chuck and Blair _understood_ each other. Serena knew that – Nate didn't.

But right now, the problem wasn't getting Nate to understand their relationship, and as much as she wanted to scream at him, she couldn't. She needed to be there for Blair. So she did what any best friend would do and made her way into the suite she was sharing with Blair (she knew that she was there with Chuck, but, considering the circumstances, there was no way she would be interrupting anything), but the moment she opened the door, she saw the last thing she _ever_ wanted to see. And, no, she didn't walk in on them having sex, but this might have been worse, because, if there were having sex, at least certain…body parts would have been covered up. However, that wasn't the case – not only were they not having sex, but Blair was sound asleep under the covers. Chuck, however, wasn't.

Serena stood by the door, staring at Chuck Bass _naked_. It wasn't that she wanted to look, but she couldn't look away. She wasn't attracted to him in any way whatsoever, but she had to acknowledge that he was, well, the most _endowed_ guy she'd ever seen. And she'd seen a lot on her day.

Serena was also somewhat surprised by the fact that he was muscular. Sure, the 'Abercombie & Fitch' model-type body like Nate..more like Matt Damon in between movies.

"Can I help you?" Chuck asked quietly so he didn't wake up Blair and continued to look around the room, presumably for his boxers. If there was one thing about Chuck Bass, it was that he _knew_ he was hot, and, even though he didn't flaunt it by walking around shirtless like a certain ex-best friend of his, he didn't make any attempt to hide it either.

Serena stared for another moment or so before shaking her head and coming back to her senses and facing away from him before speaking. "Yeah, sorry. I just…um, wanted to check on Blair." She paused for a second before saying, "Wait…you're not leaving, are you? Because she _can't_ wake up without you here – not now."

Chuck just rolled his eyes. "You can turn around now," he told her, and she did, finding him now covered by his boxers. "And no, I'm not leaving."

"Then why are you—"

"We dock in St. Martin in two days," he told her, "and she needs to get home…so I'm arranging to have the Bass jet pick us up from there." Serena nodded and Chuck thought for a second before adding, "You and Brooklyn are welcome to come, but Nathaniel has to find his own way home."

"But Nate's your best friend." She argued. "He made a mistake and he feels really bad about it."

Chuck glared at her and put the rest of his clothes on before grabbing her arm and leading her outside. "Yeah, it seems that when it comes to Blair all everyone does is _make mistakes_. And Nate, he doesn't care about her. He claims that he still loves her, but if he loved her, he would have _never_ done this. He would have never given me the opportunity to sleep with Blair in the first place, or do it again at her birthday. I wouldn't have been able to buy her that necklace because he would have already. He wouldn't have _needed_ the Captain to tell him to be with Blair, he would want to." Serena opened her mouth to interject, but he was too far gone. "He thinks he loves her but her doesn't. He doesn't even _know _her – all he knows is that part she plays."

"Chuck—"

"No." he cut her off once, again, way too carried away. "He twists everything so it's everyone's fault but his own, but this is on him, not me. He broke her before I even had the chance. He's the reason she relapsed."

And then he finally let out a breath, forcing himself to calm down and, after a moment, Serena started to speak, "I know that. But it wasn't just him. This time it was, but it's not _all_ on him, okay? It was her mom, and her dad leaving, and _me_…Dan and I were just with him and he feels horrible…Plus, Blair's sick again and we all want to help her get better, even Nate. Let him help."

"He should feel horrible." A familiar, yet, unexpected voice stated and the two almost siblings turned to see Blair, standing by her doorway, wearing a fluffy white robe and, judging by her wet hair, straight out of the shower. "And I am _not_ broken."

Chuck looked at her completely confused – just hours ago, she broke up with him because she was so broken and couldn't handle being with him. "And I'm not sick anymore…I just had a moment of weakness and took it too far. Don't worry…it was the first time since Thanksgiving."

"But you said—" Chuck started, about to remind her that she had told him she's been doing this for a while now, but Blair didn't give him the chance.

She shook her head. "I didn't say anything, Chuck." Blair then let out a smile – one that Chuck could see right through. "It's late. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll have breakfast tomorrow, okay?" Blair gave him a light kiss on the lips before telling him she loved him and turning to walk back into her room.

Once the door closed behind her, Chuck and Serena looked at each other, both hoping that the other had an idea, but nothing came to mind. Finally, Serena said, "Blair's right, it's late. Nothing is going to get accomplished tonight anyway. So go to sleep and we'll figure out what to do in the morning." But Chuck just looked at her like she was an idiot – even though it killed him to hear her say all the things she did earlier, it was progress. Admitting she had a problem is the first step to recovery, but now she was back to where she was a week ago. There was no way he was giving her the opportunity to make herself sick again now that he knew about it. Serena read his thoughts and let out a sigh, "I'm a light sleeper – if she gets up in the middle of the night, I'll hear it. I won't let her hurt herself, okay?"

"I'm not sleeping in that room, Serena." He told her sternly before making his way back into the room where Blair was typing furiously on her computer. "Hey," he greeted her as soon as they were alone once again. "I figured I'd stay over."

Blair looked up at him and smiled, and, for a brief moment, Chuck felt sick, because he recognized the smile – it was the smile that she used to give Nate. The one she wore when she was trying to play her part, and Chuck was under the impression that they _didn't_ play their parts when they were together.

And Blair knew this – she knew that he could see right through her, but that didn't stop her from trying. So she closed her computer – her research could wait until tomorrow – and placed it on the nightstand before reaching her arm out and gesturing for him to get into bed. "Come here."

Chuck immediately complied – sure, he knew that Blair needed to confront her issues, but he also knew it wasn't the time: 2:00 in the morning on a cruise ship wasn't the time to make her admit she had a problem. So he got into bed and, immediately, Blair cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest and cuddling up next to him, and he began to rub soothing circles on her beck and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're a good boyfriend." Blair stated as she drifted off to sleep – Chuck chose not to mention that, technically, she broke up with him. Instead, he listened to her steady breathing, making sure she was fast asleep before even considering closing his eyes and finally allowing himself to surrender to his exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, B!" Serena chirped to her best friend when she took a seat at the lounge chair next to her. "Where's Chuck? I thought you guys were having breakfast."

Blair let out a smile and shrugged, "Yeah, but I didn't want to wake him up, so I just figured I'd come up here…I mean, I knew you and Cabbage Patch would be here anyway. I told him to meet us for lunch." She then nodded at Dan in acknowledgement for the first time, but, as always, she quickly ignored him and began speaking with her best friend. "I know you thought Chuck wasn't good for me and everything, but I'm really happy with him." She told her, hoping to convince her _not_ to do anything about her condition, "In fact, I don't think I've been this happy in a long time."

Serena forced out a smile. "I know. Chuck's good for you, B." She then paused before placing her hand on top of Blair's and tentatively bringing up the topic of last night. "Chuck's not the problem, sweetie. _You_ have a problem and you need to stop denying it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Serena." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Blair!" Serena snapped, fed up, but still careful to keep her voice quiet. "You're bulimic and you need to address the problem. You need to get better."

Blair scoffed, normally, she would be pissed about Serena bring this up in front of Dan, but after last night, he had to have known everything. "I'm not bulimic anymore, S."

And Serena couldn't help it – she knew she shouldn't be mad, but she was pissed that Blair wouldn't even acknowledge her problem. So she just let out a deep breath – she needed to take a walk before she said something that would push Blair even further over the edge. "I have to pee."

With that said, Serena stood up and walked away, and, a moment later, Dan spoke to Blair for the first time since this whole thing started. "You know…my uncle is an alcoholic." Blair looked at him like he was making no sense – whatever this story was, it was completely out of place, and she was just about to tell him that when he continued speaking. "He's been sober for 12 years, but he's an alcoholic."

"What's your point, Humphrey?" Blair asked.

"My point is that he may not drink anymore, but that doesn't mean he's not tempted. The desire is what makes him an alcoholic; the action of drinking is just whether or not he falls back into his old ways. He still goes to AA meetings and sees a therapist because he is _still_ an alcoholic and they help keep him on track." Dan paused for a moment and realized that he had finally caught her attention. "It may not be my place, but my _point_ is that you can't not be bulimic anymore. As much as you may hate it, it's part of who you are. So, I suggest you follow my uncles example and get help in some way. Regardless of last night – it doesn't matter if it was a relapse or if it's a regular occurrence. Seeing someone will do one of two things: either get you to stop making yourself sick, or keep you from reaching the point where you feel like you have no choice."

Blair didn't say anything for a moment, just stared blankly ahead, refusing to let him in.

~*~*~*~*~

Chuck woke up and reached for Blair, trying to hold her in his arms, but popped out of bed when he noticed he was the only one there, and, to his surprise, a note.

_Chuck,_

_Didn't want to wake you. Went up to the pool with Serena and Humphrey. Lunch is at 1:00, but try to come up before that. Love you._

_XOXO,_

_Blair_

Chuck let out a deep sigh – he was hoping that she would have come to her senses after sleeping on everything, but, obviously not. He needed to get through to her one way or another, and he was going to do it – no matter what. So Chuck fought off his fatigue and got out of bed and jumping into a quick shower before getting ready to meet Blair by the pool.

~*~*~*~*~

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Blair was finally ready to respond and tell Dan that he didn't know anything about her. That, despite what Serena had told him, he had no idea, because Serena didn't either. Because she ran away and she wasn't there. Therefore, Dan had no idea, and he didn't care. But she stopped herself when she saw the love of her life approaching and forced a grin on her face before standing up.

"Hi," Blair greeted Chuck with a kiss. "You slept late."

Chuck shrugged, trying to push all of the issues out of his mind for right now – the conversation needed to occur in private. "I guess I was tired."

"Well," Blair smirked, and wrapped her hands around his waist, pushing her pelvis against his, "Maybe there is something I could do to wake you up." With that said, she slowly trailed one of her hands over his chest, feeling his slight abs and then placed her other hand on his butt. "And, think about it…we don't even have to hide anymore. If you wanted to…you could kiss me right now."

And, even though Chuck knew it might not have been a good idea – for a number of reasons, he was still a guy, and she was still irresistible, so he pressed his lips against hers, and ran his hands down her sides – she was so perfect, but than he couldn't help but remember how she didn't get how truly perfect she was. And how he was the reason she had relapsed in the first place. (even though he knew that wasn't what she said, he couldn't help but blame himself)

"What?" Blair asked him, wrapping her arms around herself when she noticed how he was looking at her.

Chuck just let out a slight smile and took a step closer to her, lightly kissing her lips. "Nothing," he assured her and let out a slight smile, "You're perfect…I just remembered that we're in public…we wouldn't want me to get carried away, now, would we?"

Blair smiled and then grabbed his hand, leading him over to her lounge chair, that he got into first, before Blair came in so they were cuddling against each other. "About last night…" Chuck started after a few minutes – after all, Dan had joined Serena on her walk, and they were all alone. It seemed like a good time. "You don't have to hide it from me."

"I didn't." Blair told him. "I told you everything, I just didn't want Serena to know." And Chuck couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and kiss the top of her head – she wasn't in denial after all. Sure, keeping it from her best friend was a problem, and she still wasn't herself, but it was better than he expected. "I emailed my doctor last night and we talked this morning. Everything is going to be fine, okay?"

"Yeah," Chuck responded with a smile. "I'm glad."

For a moment, Blair didn't say anything, because she hated lying to him. She did email her doctor last night, and they did speak this morning, but everything was definitely not fine, and it hadn't been for a while. But, then again, having Chuck there to support her gave her a little hope that she _would_ be able to get better. "Yeah," she finally responded. "Me too."

"But you could tell me if it's not." Chuck reminded her, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I know." Blair smiled at him, "But I'm perfectly fine."

Chuck nodded, and neither of them spoke for a moment, but then he asked, "Why don't you want Serena knowing?"

Blair paused for a moment and then let out a deep sigh before answering his question. "It's just…Serena's my best friend, and I love her. And I know she means well, but…" Blair stopped talking for a moment, trying to find the right words, and finally spoke again, "She's just so fucking perfect, you know? She's tall and curvy and beautiful and—"

"Serena's a whore." Chuck scoffed. As much as he wanted to be there for Blair, he couldn't help but be pissed when she expressed all of this out loud. "Sure, she's hot. I mean, she definitely has that Victoria Secret model thing going for her—" he started, and Blair glared at him, but Chuck shook his head before finishing his sentence. " But you're so much better, Blair." He told her, not completely serious. "You're _beautiful_ and smart and sexy as hell."

"Chuck…" Blair cut him off, with a small smile on her face. "You don't have too—"

But he didn't even let her finish, "You're only problem is that you don't see it."

And finally, Chuck stopped taking. Neither of them spoke for a moment; truthfully, Blair was absolutely speechless. She knew Chuck had changed since they got together, but this was a whole new level for him. So she just quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "Who are you and what did you do with Chuck Bass?" He scoffed and she just let out a smile and took his hand. "I love you."

"I know." Chuck responded smugly. "I love you too."

"I know," Blair smirked back at him and then let out a satisfied sigh before saying, "Let's not talk about this anymore; tell me something totally unrelated."

Chuck grinned as he sent Serena a quick text, telling her that he had taken care of everything and not to pressure her about getting help before speaking. "Unrelated?" he asked her and she nodded, "Well, I spoke to Bart this morning and apparently the hotels I got him to invest in are doing incredibly well. I'm making him a lot of money," he paused, "actually, _I'm_ making a lot of money…all of his profits are going into my trust fund." Chuck scoffed, "somehow, Bart thinks I _need_ the money. I'm getting over a billion in his will…More than enough for our future. But I'm not complaining."

Blair couldn't help but smile at his mention of _their_ future, even though she knew it was probably just a slip of the tongue. She knew Chuck would never admit to thinking about their future together on purpose, so she chose not to mention it. "Well, I'm happy for you." Blair paused for a moment before saying, "I'm sure Bart is very proud."

"Of course he is," Chuck told her jokingly, but they both knew that there was pride behind his voice. It wasn't just a joke to him...having his fathers approval was one of the most important things to him. "I'm Chuck Bass."

And those three words were exactly what Blair needed – for some reason, she couldn't help but erupt in a fit of laughter. "And that just says it all, doesn't it, Bass?" she asked, sarcastically – neither of them realized that there was a certain someone about ten feet away who was overhearing their whole conversation.

"Well," Chuck started, "being Chuck Bass is what got you, right?"

"No," Blair rolled her eyes, "What got _me_ was one too many glasses of champagne, a certain burlesque club, and the back of you're limo."

"That too," Chuck laughed, and then thought back on that night. "You were _amazing_ that night."

"So I've heard," Blair smirked at her boyfriend and then cuddled closer to him. Even with everything that had happened, it was so comforting to know that just talking to Chuck could make all of her issues seem to disappear.


	11. Nobody Does it Better

**Breaking Every Rule**

_Chapter Eleven: Nobody Does it Better_

"Hello lover," Chuck drawled into the phone, carrying out each syllable in a way that he knew sent shivers up her spine. "Do you miss me yet?"

Blair scoffed at him before responding. "That depends on how _involved_ you've been in helping your father pick out bachelor party locations."

She could hear the smirk form on his face and she hated him for it – he always knew how to get to her. "Well, I may have told Bart my thoughts on some of the places, but I've kept my distance from the dancers, if that's what you're asking…"

"Well, Charles, I just needed to be sure you've been a good boy without me."

"Of course I have," he responded, letting out a slight chuckle. Sure, he didn't want to be away from her, especially after what had happened on the cruise, but when they returned, Bart had asked Chuck to be his best man and go to Europe with him to scout out bachelor party spots…he couldn't refuse, and Blair understood that. "The question is, Waldorf, have you? I mean, I know you have certain _desires_ that need to be taken care of."

"What?" Blair asked, quirking an eyebrow, and getting slightly upset, "Are you asking if I had someone take care of those desires for me?"

"Now, don't get your la Perlas in a bunch, Blair. I was simply acknowledging the fact that I've been out of town for 12 days, and it's the longest we've going without having sex since we got together. So it only makes sense that you would have some sort of frustration." He chuckled, "And last time I checked, you were having some trouble relieving that frustration without my help."

Blair rolled her eyes for good measure, knowing where he was going with this. He was about to ask if she had any luck 'taking care of herself.' Chuck knew about the problem she'd been having since he left. It turns out that, no matter how hard she tried, Blair couldn't pleasure herself and get the release she _desperately_ needed without his help.

She had finally confessed it to him after yet another failed attempt at masturbating during phone sex. Since then, Chuck had made sure to try again every day, but they've had no luck. It was getting more and more difficult for Blair to deal with every passing day without him, and even though the fact that Blair couldn't have an orgasm without him with her was a huge confidence boost, Chuck couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty that he wasn't there for her.

All Blair wanted right now was Chuck Bass _inside_ of her. Making her squirm and moan out his name in ecstasy. "I'm not talking about this with you right now."

Chuck couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at her response – she was pissed and it was painfully obvious. "Have you tried since we last spoke?" She didn't respond, which Chuck took as a yes. "Did you get any closer?"

"No," Blair relented, letting out a sigh of frustration.

Even now, the sound of his voice was making her to feel that familiar pressure building in between her legs – the pressure that she felt every night when she'd get into bed and fantasize about her boyfriend (whether or not they were on the phone) But the pressure had been doing nothing more than pissing her off. She was sure it was in some way Chuck's fault – that he was making this happen as a way to tease her while he was out of town. But she knew that was ridiculous.

"We really can't discuss this now…Serena's coming over soon. Apparently she's having some issues with Humphrey. We're going shopping to work out our frustrations…of course she doesn't _know_ about my frustrations."

"Cancel," Chuck breathed into the phone. The way he said that one word sent chills up her spine, making her even hornier than she already was. "Cancel and stay on the phone with me."

Blair found herself shifting in her seat on the bed; she knew that if she gave into the temptation, she'd be setting herself up for disappointment. "Stop it."

"Why?" he asked, "You know you want to, Blair. Just…touch yourself for me. Touch yourself the way I touch you."

"I can't." she whined. As much as she wanted to, it was literally impossible. "Even if I _could_ I can't right now. Serena will be here any minute."

Chuck groaned. "Fine." he paused for a moment before letting out a breath, "So what's my sister's problem with Brooklyn? He not satisfying her needs?" he chucked, "Well, just so you know, if you want to, I don't know, help each other out while I'm gone, it won't count as cheating. Just report back with details."

"Ugh, Chuck! You _would_ fantasize about me and my best friend…you're disgusting."

He chuckled, "Yes I am, so why be shy?"

And, for some reason unbeknownst to Blair, she found herself letting out a huge sigh. "I miss you."

Chuck found himself completely serious now, and a small smile appeared on his face, "I miss you too." He paused, "but I'll be back soon."

"Just be prepared for _hours _and _hours_ of reunion sex, because we both know I need it and—" Blair cut herself off when she heard her door open. She snapped her head around to see Serena and then let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my God, S…I thought you were Dorota or something. Last time she heard me talking about sex she started reading the bible to me."

Serena rolled her eyes before responding, "Yeah, well I don't really want to hear the details of the reunion sex you're planning with my stepbrother."

Blair let out a slight smile at her friend before talking back into the phone. "I'll call you later, Chuck and we can…I'll just call you later," she paused when he spoke and Serena watched as she responded. "I love you too…Bye." Once she hung up the phone, Blair looked back at her best friend and then stood up, straightening out her skirt before glancing at her best friend, "So, what's the problem with Cabbage Patch?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"—and it's not like I don't _enjoy_ it. I do." Serena continued her never-ending rant about Dan as they tried own clothes in Bendels. "But I was his first, so he's not that experienced, and, even though it's fun—"

"Cabbage Patch can't give you an orgasm?" Blair asked, letting out a slight laugh at the irony – she had the _complete_ opposite problem, just like Chuck had predicted. "Does he know that or have you been faking?"

Serena rolled her eyes before responding, "That's not the problem, B. I mean, it is, but it's not. He knew I couldn't get there at first, but eventually, we figured it out. I think he's just afraid to try new things…maybe he doesn't want to push our luck but things are just very…routine."

This time, Blair couldn't help but let out a full-blown laugh. "Who would've thought that _you_ would be the one asking _me_ for sex advise?" Serena just glared at Blair, but she ignored her and took a moment think back to some of the best experiences with Chuck over the past few months. "If you guys have sex somewhere other than your room, it makes it harder to do the same stuff…or even if you just do it on the floor."

A smirk slowly made it's way onto Blair's face – the problem with this whole conversation was that she was so deprived right now. She wasn't really thinking about helping Serena anymore. Now, she was reliving all of her favorite sexual memories.

"Chuck and I…even though we're technically doing the same thing all the time…it always feels different. We once spend the whole night with my iPod on shuffle, changing positions…and our pace with every song. It was…_incredible_." She let out a slight sigh before continuing, "And even when the positions stay the same, the type of foreplay always changes the mood. I can't tell you how many times his hand has found his way up my skirt in the middle of dinner parties…or cutting class for a quickie in Chuck's limo…"

"Blair…" Serena started – sure, they were helpful tips, but this was getting a little too intense for her.

But Blair didn't even hear her…she was too lost in her own thoughts. "Sometimes, no matter how badly we want it, I'll refuse him or he'll refuse me…to the point that one of us has to _beg_—"

"Okay, Blair. Seriously—"

"It's just, no matter what we do, and Chuck just has this way of making me come completely undone or something. It's like the second he touches me, all of my stress and responsibilities just disappear. I have no idea how he does it, but—"

"_BLAIR!"_ Serena yelled, causing Blair to finally snap out of her daze, suddenly finding herself craving Chuck's return more than ever. "What is with you? You know I don't want to hear that…my ears are bleeding!"

Blair found herself struggling to compose herself before speaking, "Sorry, I just…Chuck's been gone for _two_ weeks. At least you're having sex!"

Serena furrowed her brow and looked at Blair skeptically before speaking. "But if you and Chuck do all that stuff, I'm sure you've had phone sex or something to hold you over." Blair opened her mouth to respond, but Serena quickly interjected. "And, no, I don't want details."

Letting out an embarrassed laugh, Blair looked down at the ground. "We have, but there's just a little _issue_." Serena raised an eyebrow, prompting Blair to explain. "Before Chuck and I got together, I had absolutely no experience on my own, and I had no reason to learn when I had him to take care of my…needs for me. But now—"

"Now you're having the complete _opposite_ problem that Dan and I are having?" Blair nodded. "I can _not_ believe you've never experimented before Chuck."

Blair shrugged, "I have, it's just, I've never been able to…finish. At least not until Chuck." She sighed, "I just want him to come home, S…I miss him, and not _just_ because of the sex."

After letting out a sigh, Blair looked over at Serena who, thankfully, wasn't as worried about being told more about Blair and Chuck's sex life – the conversation seemed to be taking a turn. She really had to remember not to ask Blair for sex advice when Chuck was out of town. "I know, B," she nodded. "So, are you two planning on going public any time soon? I mean Nate _does_ already know you're dating."

"I don't know. We haven't discussed it yet. But—" Blair cut herself off when her phone began to ring with a familiar ringtone and she immediately picked it up and put it to her ear. "Yes, Chuck?"

"Hey," he greeted. "There are some papers in my suite I need faxed over for Bart. I'd ask the hotel to but they're in my safe and—"

"Of course," she responded as she began to get dressed.

"Thanks," Chuck let out a sigh of relief. "You know where the safe is. The combination is my mothers birthday…8-23-63 and it's the only thing in there."

She nodded, "Ok," a small smile etched onto her face. "You owe me, Bass. Just remember that for when you come back." With that said, Blair hung up and then looked over at Serena. "There are these papers Chuck needs me to fax him…I have to go." Serena rolled her eyes at the inconvenience, but still, she couldn't help but think how sweet it was that Blair was giving up shopping to go help him.

"Fine…maybe I'll just come with you. We can drop off our bags and then go to the stores on Madison?"

Blair grinned, "Well, la Perla _is_ on Madison. I can get some lingerie for when Chuck comes back…"

"Ugh, B…I think I've heard more about your sex life in the last ten minutes than I _ever_ wanted to."

Blair let out a laugh as she walked out of the fitting room, carrying the massive amounts of clothes she planned on buying, "Don't be jealous, S."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"But about what we were talking about before," Serena started as they walked into Chuck's suite, "When are you two planning on telling people?"

For some reason, she just wouldn't give it up, and Blair just rolled her eyes as she walked over to the safe, "I told you, S, we haven't talked about it. But things are really good between us right now, I'm not sure if he wants to push our luck—" she cut herself off when she realized that the safe was completely empty…except for a single piece of paper. "Huh…" she asked herself as she picked it up.

_Turn around._

Blair scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. She turned around and a huge grin appeared on her face when she noticed the person standing before her. "S…I think you might want to leave."

"Why?" she asked as she walked into the room, but the answer was clear the second she saw Blair, rushing up to Chuck and attacking him with her lips. "Oh…ew. I'll see you later, B." Serena said as she quickly grabbed her shopping bags and rushed out of the suite.

Blair waved her off and waited until she heard the door close to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you missed me." she rolled her eyes at him and Chuck just grabbed her hips, pulling them against his and letting out a slight moan at the contact – it had been so long. "And maybe I missed you a little too."

"Chuck," she said his name before kissing him again. She then pulled away and pulled her dress over her head. "Take your clothes off. I _need_ you so badly."

He chuckled before saying, "No…right now, I'm going to teach you a _very_ important lesson. And after that lesson, I'll be more than happy to accommodate you, Waldorf."

"What kind of lesson?" Blair asked with her eyebrows raised – most lessons Chuck taught her required both of them to be completely naked…with him inside of her.

But Chuck didn't answer; instead, he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. Chuck kissed her one more time and undid her bra. "Get in bed." She complied, unable to even speak. Blair missed him so much and, the truth was that she was so horny that she would do almost anything he wanted right now. "You're going to touch yourself for me, Blair."

"What?" Blair asked as she sat up. "Chuck…you know it won't—"

"Your _lesson_," he interrupted, "is on how to pleasure yourself, Blair."

"But can't you just—"

"No," Chuck told her sternly before smirking, "But I will help you learn how to make yourself cum…now show me how you touch yourself, Blair."

She wanted to refuse – she really did. This was too much for her – touching herself in front of him. Okay…maybe it wasn't too much. At least it wouldn't be if she was actually capable of getting herself off without his help. So Blair just nodded and lied back.

Slowly, Blair moved her hands to her breasts, grasping them and gently massaging them, trying her best to imitate how Chuck touched her. Chuck would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on, but still, he couldn't help but notice that his girlfriend was a little…tense. "Relax," he told her. The mere sound of her voice made her nipples harden and Blair found herself getting lost in the felling. She started to trail her hand down her body, stopping only when she reached her crotch.

Blair moved up to her knees and spread her legs apart. She then spread herself wide, bringing her index finger to her clit and lightly tapping it and rolling it in between her fingers. "Oh my God," she gasped. It felt amazing, and Blair pressed down on it hard. She began to move her fingers faster and after a while, began to feel this…pressure build up inside of her. But she could tell nothing was going to come of it. "Chuck," she groaned, removing her fingers and sitting up. "This isn't working. It's been so long…just, _please_ have sex with me."

"No," he shook his head before climbing on the bed. "Not yet. You're going to do this." Chuck leaned in and kissed her. "Let me help." And before she could even respond, he gently pushed her back on the bed so she was lying down. "Give me your hand," he instructed, and, of course, she complied.

He brought it back down to her crotch and placed his hand on top of hers. "Just, let me lead you, okay?" Blair nodded, and Chuck directed her on what to do. Teaching from example – he had no idea why he didn't start off like this. "See?" he whispered, "Does that feel better?"

"Uh huh," Blair gasped and her hips buckled upward.

A huge smirk formed on Chuck's face as he brought her to an orgasm…well, until she brought herself to an orgasm – kind of. But it was good enough for now.

As soon as she came, Chuck climbed on top of her…no, he pounced on her, kissing her with so much desperation. "Chuck," she moaned into his mouth. "I need you. _Now_."

"My pleasure," he told her, grinning and quickly got undressed before claiming her. Returning to the place where Chuck Bass belonged…inside of Blair Waldorf.

~*~*~*~*~

"That was…_amazing_," Chuck whispered into Blair's ear. Her body was spooned against his. The truth was, he was completely spent, and so was she. "I missed this."

"I missed _you_." Blair told him before turning around to face him. She gave him a slight kiss on the lips before adding, "so much."

Chuck nodded and then pulled her in closer to him. Right now, he needed to hold her and never…_ever_ let go. "I know."

"Sorry in advance for any chest hair you might be missing…" Blair told him, letting a slight giggle leave from her mouth. "I may have gotten a little carried away."

"_May have_?" Chuck asked, quirking an eyebrow. "That's the understatement of the year."

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, she cuddled up to him. She didn't want to let go…ever. "School starts in three days…what would you say if I suggested we don't leave this suite until then."

A huge grin appeared on Chuck's face before he responded. "I would say you read my mind."


	12. A Public Affair

**Breaking Every Rule**

_Chapter Twelve: A Public Affair_

Blair walked out of her bathroom, straight out of the shower, wearing only a towel to find Chuck sitting at her computer desk, grinning. "Don't bother getting dressed for me, Blair…we both know you'll be taking your clothes off soon enough."

She rolled her eyes before letting her towel drop. Chuck's jaw fell to the ground as she casually made her way into her closet. After all these months, her beauty never seized to amaze him. "Not now, Chuck. Our first day back at school is in an hour and I need to get ready. Plus, I think it would be a good idea _not_ to smell like sex today."

"Are you ready for today?" he asked, changing the subject, and Blair looked up at him a little nervously, and Chuck frowned – today was they day that they had planned on going public with their relationship. "You don't want to do it." he guessed.

"No!" Blair exclaimed. "Of course I do. It's just…we both know what everyone is going to say."

"Yeah," Chuck scoffed. "That I'm using you and you should know better than to be with me—"

"That I'm a whore who's sleeping with the biggest womanizer in the Upper East Side and—"

"Blair…" Chuck cut her off, with a stern voice and then brushed a piece of hair behind her ear before calming her down. "Then I guess we'll just have to prove them wrong."

Blair rolled her eyes before responding, "Easy for you to say."

"What?" Chuck asked, furrowing his eyebrows, but Blair just gave him a look – he was Chuck Bass, all he was risking was people thinking he was a good person. Blair could lose the Queen B status she had earned over the past years. She _deserved_ to be queen…it's who she was. "I'm risking a lot too," he said, somewhat pissed. "I spent _years_ trying to make sure no one thought I was soft…or weak. Having an actual girlfriend changes all of that. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure about us," he then paused for a moment, remembering the cruise. "But if it's too soon, I understand. I don't want you to—"

"No. I haven't done it since that night. And I'm sure about us too," she smiled back, and went to kiss him, but Chuck immediately deepened the kiss, and Blair couldn't help but get into it for a moment before pushing him off. "No," she said, "I have to get dressed. If we're gonna do this, we're going to make sure we make a show of it…so we can't be late. Let me get dressed and…_if_ you're good, I promise to thank you properly later, boyfriend."

Chuck couldn't help but let out a smile – he never got tired of hearing her call him his boyfriend, "Okay, girlfriend."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Blair and Serena walked out of their class before lunch and took a seat on top of the table in the middle of the courtyard, she looked around nervously for him when a thought entered her mind – what if he changed his mind and never showed up? "He'll be here," Serena told her best friend, knowing what the expression on her face was hiding.

"Who'll be here?" Penelope asked as she took a seat by them, followed by Kati and Is. "Nate? Are you two back together?"

"Was she talking to you?" Blair asked, raising an eyebrow at her most obnoxious minion. The truth was, she was kind of getting tired of all of Penelope's comments. "And for the record, P, Nate and I are not, nor will we ever be back together."

Kati nodded, "You know, he's been staring at you. Looks like he misses you…"

"Well, he should," Is stated, "I mean, the ass hole screwed up your relationship, but you were together for such a long time…maybe you _should_ hear him out."

Blair scoffed, "I think I'm just fine without him. In fact, I've already moved on to much well, _bigger_ and better things."

All of the girls giggled, but Serena raised an eyebrow at her best friend – she knew it was true from when she walked in on Chuck naked, but she wasn't going to say that. "Don't be mean, B."

Blair opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when she saw him walk into the courtyard and look around until he spotted her. They locked eyes and Chuck gave her one last look, asking if she was sure, and Blair nodded (well, with her eyes – they always had this telepathic thing going on), and Chuck grinned before walking up to her and the rest of the girls. As soon as he approached them, Chuck stopped right in front of Blair and pulled her close before any of the girls even saw him approaching. He then kissed her with so much passion, letting everyone know that she was his.

They didn't notice it at the time, but every single person was staring at them in shock, some taking pictures and sending it to Gossip Girl – but they expected it. Blair finally pulled away and smiled at him. "Hello, beautiful," Chuck greeted her with a smile.

Blair kissed him again before responding, "Hi." She paused for a moment, "Someone's happy to see me…" Blair joked.

"Of course," Chuck smirked, "but I'd be happier if I could see more of—"

"Um, excuse me," Penelope started, "but what the hell is this? _Chuck Bass_, Blair…Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Blair smirked at her 'friend'.

She scoffed, "You should know better…"

Chuck took his hands off of Blair for the first time since he approached them and glared at Penelope, "If Blair wanted your _opinion _on her boyfriend, she would have asked you."

"_Boyfriend?_" Hazel almost spit out her water and Blair rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Hazel, my boyfriend. Now, unless any of you have anything else to say—" Blair stopped talking when all of their phones vibrated, and they all went to read the latest Gossip Girl post…even though everyone already knew what it was about.

_Spotted: A certain Upper East Side Queen finally moving on. But is __**C**__ really the best choice? You know, they say a leopard can't change its spots. But once in a while, things do change. Doing the unexpected and, well, crazy thing can sometimes work for the best. I won't lie, I was hoping for __**N**__ and __**B**__ to kiss and make up, and judging by the look on __**N**__'s face, so was he. But there's something about __**B**__'s new lover that kind of makes more sense. After all, __**N**__ may be the Prince Charming, but sometimes we all need a little bad in our life, and who better than a Bass to bring out __**B**__'s wild side? So hold on, Upper East Siders, this relationship is gonna be one hell of a ride._

Blair couldn't help but smile at the post and then turn to the girls with a smug look on her face. "Anything else, ladies?" they all shook their heads. "Good, now go, and don't come back until you remember who you're talking to."

Kati, Is, Hazel, and Penelope all got up and turned to walk away, and Blair overheard Penelope say, under her breath, "She's making a _huge_ mistake."

"_Penelope._" Blair scolded, and she turned around to look at her queen. "I hardly think you should be saying anything, considering the fact that you're screwing _both_ of your fathers business partners."

Both Chuck and Serena couldn't help but laugh at Blair's statement, and when she didn't move, Chuck just quirked an eyebrow and said, "I believe Blair told you to leave."

Once her minions were out of sight, Blair turned to look at her boyfriend who was grinning. Chuck leaned in to kiss her again, "You have no idea how great it feels to be able to kiss you without worrying about Gossip Girl finding out."

"Mmh," Blair agreed as they continued to kiss. Serena's only reaction was to roll her eyes before turning to look at her phone and text Dan – she didn't want to pay attention to this. After a moment of just kissing, Chuck instinctively moved his hand from her hips, slowly inching his way up to her breast. Blair caught on before he could reach his destination and slapped his arm away. "We're in public!" she scolded him, but Chuck just smirked—this being together in public thing was going to be fun.

"Hey!" Dan greeted as he approached them. Chuck and Blair pulled apart and simultaneously rolled their eyes just in time to see him greet Serena with a light kiss on the lips. "So…you two aren't a secret anymore. Congrats."

Blair scoffed, "I hardly think that observation of yours warranted ruining my moment."

"_Your_ moment?" Chuck asked with a laugh.

"Fine…our moment. Whatever…" Blair brushed him off. After a moment she turned back towards Dan, "Was there something you wanted, Cabbage Patch?"

Before he had a chance to respond, Serena's phone rang. After checking the number she looked back up at them and said, "I need to take this," before walking away.

Chuck and Blair turned back to Dan, waiting for a response. "Did I want something?" Dan started, looking a little uncomfortable. He hesitated for a moment and directed his attention to Chuck. "Actually, yeah. I was wondering if you finished the French work? I have some questions."

Blair couldn't help but laugh. "_You're_ asking _Chuck_ for help with school work?" Chuck sent her a glare and Blair just rolled her eyes, "I love you, Bass, but we both know that you don't apply yourself in school." She then turned to face Dan and a smirk appeared on her face. It was pretty obvious that he was lying to them, and Blair planned on getting the truth out of him. "I on the other hand, am fluent in French. What's your question?"

"W-What?" he asked. "My question?"

A matching smirk appeared on Chuck's face as he reached the same conclusion Blair did. "Unless the question isn't about school work. Hmmm…what would Daniel Humphrey want to ask me? What question would make him swallow his false sense of pride enough to seek help from Chuck Bass?" He didn't respond, and Chuck glanced over at his girlfriend. "Any ideas, Waldorf?"

"You want sex advice, don't you?" Blair asked, quirking an eyebrow at the Brooklynite, whose eyes widened at the question. "It's a simple question, Cabbage Patch. Yes or no?"

"Don't tell Serena." Dan begged. "I wouldn't have come to Chuck but—"

"You have a very short list of friends who include your father, your little sister, the dreads of dumbo, and your cabbage patch kid." Chuck finished Dan's sentence for him. "But you came to the right person. What do you need?"

Dan opened his mouth but then turned to Blair. "Do you mind? I'd rather not—"

"Whatever, I need to go to my locker before class starts anyway" Blair said with a shrug and then moved closer to Chuck, "Tell me later?" he nodded. "Good. I'll see you after school?"

Chuck smiled and briefly kissed her lips. "Can't wait."

They felt everyone's eyes on them, but the truth was, they didn't care anymore. Plus, they had expected much worse. A little bit of gossip wasn't going to take Chuck and Blair down.

Finally, Blair forced herself to take a step away from Chuck and make her way back inside. He watched, admiring his girlfriend's perfect ass as she walked away, and didn't turn back until he couldn't see her anymore. "Speak." He ordered Dan.

"Yeah…um, it's just…Serena and I have been having some _problems_, you know? In bed? And I didn't really know who else to ask and I figured we're friends now and—"

"Since when are we friends, Humphrey?"

"Oh, um, I figured that after the cruise, I mean, we all hung out. Not friends, but just…I mean, it's not like you really have anyone else."

"_Excuse me?_" Chuck spat.

"That didn't come out right…what I mean is that even though you have Blair and Serena and Eric, you don't really have _guy_ friends…Eric's kind of like your brother so that doesn't count and ever since you stopped talking to Nate—"

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Chuck asked, and Dan instantly shut his mouth. "It doesn't even matter, I already know your problem…Serena told Blair, Blair told me." he paused for a moment before bringing himself to speak again, "You need to remember that sex is not sex until both people cross the finish line, Humphrey. Until then, it's just Serena giving you a favor."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The couple returned from school stumbling out of the elevator to the van der Bass penthouse. They couldn't control themselves – their plan had worked spectacularly and everything had gone incredibly well. Despite what they _thought_ they knew about Gossip Girl and the girls at Constance, people didn't judge their relationship too badly…or if they did, they kept it to themselves. Penelope being the exception, of course.

Plus, they had made it pretty clear that messing with them wasn't a good idea. They were Chuck and Blair—the 'king and queen' Upper East Side's, and no one wanted to be on their bad side.

Chuck pressed his girlfriend up against the wall, "Just so you know…there's not one else home. It's just _you_ and _me_."

"Yes, well that is very useful information." She told him in between frantic kisses. "Because that means _we_ are all alone…and can do _whatever_ we want."

"Mmh," Chuck responded as Blair grabbed his tie and started to pull him to the kitchen. She tore off his shirt the second they entered the room – as always, Blair tore off all the buttons, ruining his $400 shirt.

Sure, the couple has had sex on almost every surface of Chuck's suite and all over both of their bedrooms, but they'd never explored any other areas of his apartment. But then again, they were horny, and no one was home. So Chuck gently lifted her up to sit on the counter and Blair instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer until she could feel his body pressed against hers.

His eyes glazed over as he stared at her body. "Are you just going to sit there, Chuck?" she asked, incredulously. "Of are you going to take advantage of your extremely _horny_ girlfriend?"

He grinned before answering, "What do you think, Waldorf?" She didn't reply, so Chuck just stood up and pressed his lips against hers before lifting her dress over her head and discarding it on her floor. He brought one of his hands up her dress to caress her breast and the other one cupped her butt.

After a few minutes of making out, Blair pulled away for a brief moment before saying, "Has anyone told you how incredible you are, Bass?"

"Actually, yes." Chuck replied with a slight laugh, but paused for a moment before adding, "But it only matters when you do."

As always, his words made those damn butterflies in her stomach flutter, and Blair grinned at him and then wrapped her legs around him and then resumed their make-out session. After a few minutes, Chuck reached for the straps of her panties, about to pull it down, but hesitated for a moment. "What?"

"I don't deserve you," Chuck admitted as he removed her bra and then brought his mouth down to her right breast. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Blair let out a gasp at the sensation of his mouth on her flesh and a moan left her mouth when he gently bit down on one of her nipples. "You loved me," she responded as she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. Chuck kicked them off, leaving him only in his boxers.

Blair grinned and let out a laugh at his eagerness, and Chuck was about to lean in and kiss her again when they heard a throat clear.

Chuck and Blair both whipped their heads around to find none other than Big Bad Bart Bass and his fiancé standing before them.

They were both frozen for a moment, but Chuck was the first to snap out of it, reaching over to grab his shirt and putting it on Blair to cover her up. At least they didn't actually _see_ anything. Blair's chest had been pressed up against Chuck's so her breasts were out of sight. He knew they needed to be covered before he could so much as move.

Once the shirt was on, Blair unwrapped her legs from around Chuck's waist and hopped off of the kitchen counter. Bart quirked an eyebrow at the two, sure, things like this were expected from Chuck, but Bart had always seen Blair as innocent (even though she was dating his son). But now, he watched her, dressed in underwear and his son's shirt, about to have sex with Chuck, who was only wearing boxers. "Father." Chuck greeted as he made a failing attempt at covering his obvious erection and Blair hid behind the counter, trying to keep Bart from seeing the lower half of her body. "I thought you were in China."

"I came back early." He stated simply.

_Clearly_, Chuck wanted to respond, but he simply kept his mouth shut. Blair, on the other hand was avoiding eye contact with Bart at all costs. In her eyes, things couldn't get much worse. Her boyfriend's father had just walked in on them about to have sex on his kitchen counter. He had to be disgusted with her.

Sensing that the two teenagers were at a loss, and that there really wasn't much for him to say other than, "We _eat_ here, Charles."

"I would have told Isabel to clean up before dinner," he stated simply before glancing at Blair and then turning his gaze back to his fathers. "If you'll excuse us, father, Blair and I are going to do some…homework in my room."

Bart just let out a deep sigh, "Just make sure I don't...overhear you two doing your…homework." He told his son and then looked over at Blair. "Nice to see you again, Blair. Hopefully next time I'll be seeing _less_ of you."

And with that said, Bart made his way to his office…he had business to attend to and that was the only soundproof room in the house.

"_Oh my God!"_ Blair yelped as soon as Bart was out of earshot. I can _not_ believe he just walked in on us…_me_…without a top…about too…and here…_oh my God_."

Chuck couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, but, of course, this aggravated Blair even more and she punched his shoulder…hard. "Ow! Waldorf, that hurt!"

"_Good_." Blair glared at him. "How do you think this is funny?"

"It's not like he didn't know we were sleeping together. Do you not remember your mothers interrogation about protection at that wonderful dinner a few months ago?"

"Yeah, but _knowing_ and _seeing_ are two very different things, Chuck."

He let out a sigh and took a step closer to his girlfriend. Chuck then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It's really not that big of a deal. My father is _Bart Bass_, after all. Nothing he hasn't seen before." He paused, "Besides, my dad really likes you. He says you're good for me."

Blair smiled at Chuck and looked up at him with big eyes. "He really said that?"

"Yes." Chuck emphasized and took both of her hands in his. "You okay now?" She nodded. "Let's go pick up where we left of…"

Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. On Love, In Sadness

**Breaking Every Rule**

**Note:** I know it's been forever since I've updated. I've had a lot of things going on in my life and fanfiction had to take the back seat for a while, but I'm back! This is a short chapter, but I'll be posting again soon!

~xoxoxoxoxo~

_Chapter Thirteen: On Love, In Sadness_

"_Finally_," Chuck said, clearly pissed off when Blair took a seat at the table in Café Boulud. "I was two minutes away from leaving." He had been waiting at that table for 45 minutes, and Chuck Bass waited for _no one_. Obviously, Blair Waldorf was the exception, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a little bit angry.

"Sorry," Blair said simply as she looked at the menu. The waiter came over moments later and she ordered drink. Chuck didn't say anything; he just stared at her, confused. There was definitely something off, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was. After her drink arrived and she took a huge gulp, ignoring the burning sensation, she glanced up at her boyfriend. "What?"

Chuck opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. He'd never seen her like this before and had no idea how to approach the situation. Just before he could ask what was wrong, his phone rang. Chuck looked at the caller id and then at Blair. "It's your brother."

Blair's eyes widened and she was about to tell him not to answer, but he already had the phone up against his ear.

"Hey Tyler…Yeah, she's with me…What?" Chuck's mouth opened slightly and he looked at his girlfriend, who was doing everything possible to avoid his gaze. "Oh my God…I'll take care of it." When Chuck ended the phone call, he looked at Blair again, "Blair," he said quietly. Nothing. "_Blair_," he said her name again, a little firmer, but definitely not mean.

She jumped a little and looked up at him. She had obviously been in some sort of daze. "Yes?" she responded simply.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Blair responded and shrugged her shoulders.

"_No_, Blair, you're not fine. Tyler told me about your mom."

Blair just put up her hand to tell him to stop talking. She just shook her head. "Don't you think I _know_ he told you? I _don't_ want to talk about it Chuck." He opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off again. "My mother is dead and I _really_ don't want to talk about it. When you get upset about your mom and don't want to discuss it, I respect that, so _please_, Chuck, just drop it."

"That's completely different."

"How?" she snapped.

"My mother has been dead for ten years. Yours hasn't even been gone an hour." Blair didn't respond, so Chuck let out a breath before continuing. "Why don't we get out of here and go to my suite so we can have some privacy, ok? Nothing needs to be on Gossip Girl yet."

"No," Blair spat as she abruptly stood up and grabbed her purse. "Why don't _you_ go to your suite and leave me the fuck alone?" With that said, Blair stormed out of the restaurant, but Chuck wasn't giving up that easy.

"Blair!" he yelled after her, ignoring the fact that they were in a very public place and he was drawing attention to them. When she didn't stop, he threw some money on the table and ran after her. "Blair! Stop!"

She turned around to glare at him, and didn't say anything. There were no tears, all Chuck could see on her face was anger. "What do you want, Chuck?"

"For you to not block me out." He stated simply. "Please Blair, it's _me_. You can tell me anything. I'll always be here. Just let me help."

"You _can't_ help this time, Chuck!" she yelled. They didn't realize it at the time, but there were a number of people videotaping this for Gossip Girl. "This isn't like all the other stuff. You can't fix this."

"_I know!_" he yelled back at her, before immediately calming down. "But I also know what you're going through. I can't make it better but I can be there for you. Don't block me out, ok?"

"Ok." It was all Blair could manage to say before Chuck led her into his limo. He didn't know exactly how to help, but one thing Chuck was sure of was that they needed to get out of there.

~xoxoxoxoxo~

Like a said, a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a little sad, and probably not my best, but please review!


	14. Only By The Night

**Breaking Every Rule**

_Chapter Fourteen: Only By The Night_

"So…do you want to talk yet?" Chuck asked carefully as Blair unpacked her things at the van der Woodsen/Bass household. Over the past week, Blair had been going in and out of a major depression. There were times when she could successfully block out what had happened to her mother. Sometimes, she was able to convince herself that it was all a bad dream. For the most part, when she was with Chuck or Serena or anyone else, she could hide her sadness pretty well (even though Chuck and Serena knew her well enough to know she was just pretending). And it helped that her dad was there. He had always been able to make everything better, and, even though he couldn't fix this, having him around did make a difference. But today, he was leaving to go back to France, and Tyler was going with him.

Sure, the death of Eleanor Waldorf caused Harold to decide to move back to New York, but he still had to return to France for a few months to sell their home, pack up, and finish some things at work. And because it was summer, Tyler had decided to go with him.

The truth was, that as much of a help that Serena and Chuck have been, it was her father that was really holding her together. Now, she would be moving into the van der Woodsen/Bass house in the Hamptons until her dad and Roman could return to New York and, as much as she loved Chuck and Serena, she _so_ wasn't in the mood for them to try to fix everything. Blair couldn't understand why they would just let her be.

Chuck knew how delicate of a subject this was, and he couldn't risk pissing her off. It was the last thing she needed. "Or we don't have to talk. If you just wanna sit down. You haven't rested all day and you must be exhausted. Have you even eaten anything?"

"Chuck…" Blair sighed and turned to look at him. She walked up to where he was sitting on her bed and stood in front of him. "I told you I'm not going to block you out and I won't, ok? But that doesn't mean that I have to _talk_ about it. And I'm not a child. When I'm tired, I'll rest."

"I know, but at the funeral today you seemed so—"

"_Stop_, Chuck." Blair cut him off…she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Before he could say anything else, Blair moved even closer to Chuck and slowly climbed up on his lap so she was straddling his waist. "You want to help?" she asked, pressing her lips against his, "distract me."

Part of him _really_ wanted to do just that. But this other part, the part that reminded him he was in love with Blair, gave him the strength to pull away. "Blair…do you really want to do this? I mean, you're upset. It's been a really rough day for you."

Instead of responding, she just kissed him again before pulling away just long enough to lift her dress over her head. "I want you so badly," she whispered in his ear and grinded her waist against his. "Don't make me beg, Chuck."

Sure, at first he wanted to say no, because she was just trying to find a way to keep herself from feeling pain. But finally he gave into both of their desires and let Blair kiss him again and lightly push him back so he is lying down in bed with her on top of him. She began to unbutton his shirt, probably ripping one or two of the buttons off in the process and then Chuck placed pulled her into him and kissed her gently.

But Blair didn't want gentle, sensual love making right now. She wanted that mid-blowing, crazy, passionate sex that they both loved so much. "Don't baby me, Bass." She ordered. "Stop treating me like I'm going to break any second." With that said, Blair pounced on Chuck, kissing him again and the moved to take his pants and boxers off and then flipped them over so he was on top of her. "Just take me…_now_."

~xoxoxoxoxoxo~

"Hey, B." Serena greeted her best friend with a sympathetic smile as she walked into the guest room that Blair would be staying in. "How are you feeling?"

Blair straightened out her skirt before responding. "I don't know why everyone keeps asking me that. I'm fine."

"But, B—"

"I _said_ I'm fine, Serena." Blair then let out a sigh and glanced at the Chanel watch Chuck had given her. Apparently she and Chuck spend much longer in bed than she had thought and it was getting late. Well, not late, but she could use the time to her advantage. "It's been a long day. I just need to not talk about it right now."

"Ok." Serena nodded. "Why don't we do something to keep your mind off everything? Like watch Tiffany's!"

Blair scoffed. "I highly doubt watching Tiffany's is going to do anything to help me right now, S." Blair just paused for a moment, thinking over her options. What she really needed to do was not be around Serena and Chuck right now. They were going to make her talk about everything and she just couldn't handle that. She needed a plan. "We can go out." Blair stated, as if it made perfect sense, trying to gear the subject away from her mother so she could go back to her denial. "It's Saturday night. Let's go to Cain."

"Cain." Chuck repeated, a little bit shocked. "Since when are you into clubbing?"

"Since right now." She responded and then looked at Serena. "You up for it?"

"Obviously!" Serena grinned. Blair never went out with her. We're gonna have _so_ much fun tonight."

"Seriously, Blair," Chuck started, but Blair was already in her closet, looking for something to wear tonight. "This isn't a good idea. You can't just pretend that everything is ok."

For a split second, Blair wanted to yell at him, but she held it back when she found the perfect dress to wear and immediately started to get changed. "I'm going out tonight, Chuck. If you don't want to come, you don't have to."

Instead of responding, Chuck just looked over at Serena. Maybe she could talk some sense into Blair. But he must have forgotten how stupid she could be, because her only response was to say, "Don't worry, Chuck. I'll go with Blair and everything will be fine." He glared at her, but Blair wasn't really paying attention, she was too busy getting dressed. "We're not going to drink or anything. I'm sure we'll go and dance for a couple of songs, and then Blair will want to go home."

"_Serena_," Chuck said, a little more sternly, but kept his voice low enough so she couldn't here. "Are you crazy? This is a _horrible _idea."

"No it's not. Blair doesn't need to sit here and moap. What she needs to do is try to have fun. You've been with her all day. Let me take over."

And despite the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he agreed. "Fine," he said, "but call me and let me know how she's doing, ok?"

"Ok, _dad_," Serena joked and then turned to go get dressed to go out. Chuck couldn't help but wonder when _he_ had become the reasonable one in the relationship.

~xoxoxoxoxo~

"I knew you'd have fun!" Serena giggled as she and Blair both downed their third shot.

"Of course I'm having fun," Blair responded as she stood up and grabbed her best friends hand. "Let's dance, ok?"

Before Serena could respond with an obvious 'yes', Blair was dragging her onto the dance floor and twirling around with her best friend. It was amazing because for the first time since her mom had died she wasn't sad. She just felt…free. Blair very rarely got drunk. Sure, she got tipsy every once in a while, but this was different. Right now, she felt indestructible, beautiful, and carefree. There were no thoughts of Eleanor Waldorf and her accident. And if only for tonight, Blair was happy.

After about five more songs and two more shots, a thought popped into Serena's head. "Shit!" she said as she took Blair's hand and led her to the bathroom where it was a least a little quieter.

"Serenaaaaaaa" Blair started in a sing-songy voice. "Serena van der Woodsennnnnn! Why'd we stop dancing? Let's go back and dance!"

"Just give me a minute," she called out from the bathroom stall. "I have to pee." And as Serena was taking care of her business, she sent a quick 'everything is ok' text to Chuck before walking out of the stall to an empty bathroom. "Blair?" Serena asked, assuming that she had decided to go to the bathroom too. "B?"

There was no answer, and that immediately sobered Serena up. She took out her phone and called her best friend, only to find that she left her purse, along with her phone in the bathroom. That was all Serena needed to rush back into the club and find her best friend.

After she searched the dance floor and looked over the whole club, Serena made her way to the bartender. "Hey!" she yelled for his attention, and he looked over at the hot blonde. "Have you seen the girl I was with earlier? Brunette, blue dress—"

"Yeah, she just left with some guy."

"_A guy?_" Serena asked with wide eyes. "I…was he wearing a scarf?"

"Nope," the bartender shrugged. "But he was pretty insistent on getting her out of here. She didn't object so—"

"Oh my God." Serena said to herself and rushed outside before making the call she was dreading. "Chuck," she greeted.

"Are you on your way back yet? Because it's getting late, and Blair—"

"I can't find her."

"_What?_"

Serena sighed, "We were in the bathroom and she left when I was peeing and her bag was there and the bartender said…" she let her voice trail off.

Chuck, who was waiting frantically on the other side of the phone said, "The bartended said _what_?"

She let out a breath before finishing the sentence. "She's really drunk, Chuck, so it's not like she—"

"Serena!" he snapped at her, and she jumped a little before finally responding.

"He said she left with a guy." Chuck didn't say anything, and Serena wasn't sure what the silence meant, but she kept talking. "I asked and he didn't know anything about him. And neither did anyone else I asked. What do we do?"

"What do _we_ do?" Chuck spat. "There's nothing we _can_ do because you decided to take Blair out and get her drunk tonight of all nights and…_God_, how could you be so stupid, S?"

"I…" Serena started, "I just wanted to make her feel better. I didn't think this would happen."

Chuck let out a deep breath. Sure, Serena shouldn't have brought Blair to a club when she was so fragile, but yelling at her wasn't helping. "Just keep looking around the club…maybe she didn't end up leaving. I'm gonna stay here incase she shows up."

With that said, Chuck hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of scotch. He knew that even if Blair did cheat on him tonight, he wouldn't break up with her. She would cheat on him in her right mind. But what Chuck was really nervous about was if the guy forced her to do something. It was one thing for her to drunkenly agree to have sex with someone, but if the guy _hurt_ her, he didn't know what he'd do.

He kept picturing all these different scenarios in his head. Blair willingly having sex with some stranger. Some psycho forcing himself on Blair as she tried to fight him off. He couldn't stop the thoughts from running through his head until a dinging sound snapped him back into reality.

Chuck pretty much ran over to the elevator to find Blair, laughing and hanging of Nate's arm. "Natie Archiballld. I haven't spoken to you in like _forever_, and then you just show up and—"

"What's going on here?"

Nate's eyes widened at the sight of Chuck, livid, but Blair on the other hand, let go of Nate and stumbled over to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck before speaking. "Hi boyfriend." She poked his chest before continuing to speak, "You're the best boyfriend in the whole wide world, Chuckster."

He ignored Blair for a moment and glared at Nate, as he kept his arms securely wrapped around Blair's waist, both because he was so relieved she was there, and to keep her from falling over. "I can't _believe_ you would go near her. What? Did you try to take advantage of her?"

"No, Chuck, it's nothing like that. I—"

"You what, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked as he led Blair so she could sit down on the couch before getting closer to Nate. "Haven't you done enough to her? To both of us?"

"Seriously Chuck. I was only with Blair because—"

Chuck scoffed before cutting Nate off again. "Because what? I can't _wait_ to here this one!"

"If you would shut up for a second I could tell you that I didn't _touch_ Blair and you should be _thanking _me because when I showed up she was grinding with that ass hole John Mayer and we both know how he treats women." Chuck's mouth shut at Nate's announcement, and he kept speaking. "And I may have screwed up in the past, but I would _never_ hurt Blair. I thought I was doing the right thing by getting her home safely!"

Chuck just looked from Nate to Blair and then back to Nate. "I…"

"Whatever," Nate said quietly. "Just because I fucked up in December doesn't mean I would do it again. You know how sorry I am about that, but you should know that I'm not like that."

"I get it." Chuck responded, and was actually about to apologize when Blair stood up, put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. "_Fuck_," he whispered under his breath before looking back at Nate. "Thanks for getting her back safe…I should go take care of her."

"Do you need help?" Nate offered, already knowing that Chuck would say no.

And he almost did say no. He really wanted to, because the last person he wanted right now was Nate, but the guy did kind of prove himself tonight, and Chuck did need help. "Actually," he started, "you can call Serena and tell her to come home, and have her pick up some bagels. She's gonna need them in the morning…I need to check on her." With that said, Chuck rushed to go check on his girlfriend.


End file.
